


The Lips, the Teeth, the Tip of the Tongue

by Daimhin



Series: Save The Cat [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Peaceful Eos, Established Relationship, Everyone is older but not necessarily wiser, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory, Pregnancy, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/pseuds/Daimhin
Summary: Ignis wasn't just a warm up for your final act with Ravus. After a stay in Fenestala Manor, he comes to realize you're a package deal. Which is fine, really.He wants you both.An alternate, alternate ending in which everyone wins.





	1. There is a potion in your lips, so sweet, I’d die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very brief exploration into a polyamorous relationship. Instead of “let’s share my wife”, it’s meant to be “the third person adds something special to our already special thing”. So it’s mostly going to be dorks with feelings rather than a lot of sexual kinks in regard to multiple partners.
> 
> With that said, smut does come but don’t expect anything wild.
> 
>  _Ma crevette_ = "my shrimp\sweetheart"  
>  _Papa-gâteau_ = “sugar daddy\the doting father of my children"
> 
> I appreciate you endlessly and welcome to the end of the AU. <3

Rushing past the crowds of nobles that busied the corridors of Fenestala Manor, you barely paid mind to the fact that you were leaving a wake of curious looks. Finding Gladio was your top priority, and you didn’t care who tried stopping you with congratulations or requests of their new duchess, you were going to mow them over with the force of a behemoth.

You found him in the ballroom with the others, laughing about something Prompto was saying. They stilled at your arrival, their cheery expressions falling short. The people dancing around the large room and the fanciful music were such a stark contrast to the worry that bristled your nerves, and it must’ve been apparent on your face.

“Something’s wrong with Ignis.” You looked from Gladio to Noctis, your hands gripping the bottom of your too long, too fancy gown in tight holds that made your knuckles ache.

They followed you without saying a thing. The quiet worried you more than any number of insistent questions they could’ve been bombarding you with. You peeked over your shoulder a couple of times on the walk to the parlor where Ravus and an unconscious Ignis waited, each time finding the others looking at one another as if in silent conversation.

Ravus was still knelt next to the settee where Ignis lay when you led them into the parlor. He looked up with a frown, his gaze shifting past you to Gladio. “He’s inebriated, malnourished, and severely fatigued.”

Noctis surprised you by shoving past and going directly to the unconscious man. You stayed back while the others followed. Ravus stood up to let them have a look at Ignis for themselves.

“Iggy, we thought you were past this.” Prompto murmured, leaning down to touch him.

Noctis grabbed his wrist, holding him back and looking to Gladio. “Take him to his room.”

Gladio sighed but nodded, bending down to lift Ignis into his arms.

Standing so far back like this, not being included in this conversation whatsoever, you felt, more than ever before, that feeling of exclusion you’d grown used to since Ignis had decided he didn’t want you in his life. It hadn’t mattered before. He wasn’t your problem, and you weren’t his. Not anymore.

That didn’t change how bad it felt to have all of your mutual friends hide his health troubles from you. You’d made the mistake of caring before and wouldn’t ever do that again. You swallowed down the bad taste you had over being left out and sent Ravus a little smile when he looked at you.

Ignis had interrupted an intimate moment just earlier. He’d stumbled in while Ravus had been on top of you. He’d said he wanted to _congratulate you, of course._ Yes. Of course. Your eyes followed Ignis as Gladio carried him from the room. So, he was drunk and not feeding himself. The last time he’d been this way, he— You stopped your thoughts right there. This was why Ignis had removed you from his life; you were, even now, struggling to not care or see him as one of the best friends you’d ever had.

A hand touched your arm, fingertips that began at your elbow, trailing down to curl around your hand. You eased and looked up at Ravus. He was still frowning, but his eyes were soft. Leaning into him, you sighed as everyone left. They’d told you nothing, leaving you alone with Ravus. This was all you’d wanted not that long ago, but your lust had dampened into something less heady, a smaller flame that would need more heat to be rekindled.

You lifted your free hand to play with a clasp of his robes. “Take me to bed.” The quiet murmur was accompanied by a look up at him, hopeful eyes meeting his. You were strangely warmed by the compassion he’d shown by taking care of Ignis, your heart thudding thickly in your chest.

“Is that the first order of the new duchess?” he asked, one of his brows rising.

A surprised laugh, light and muted, bubbled up from your chest. He was already trying to take your mind off of it, and it was working. “Yeah.” You tugged at the clasp of his robes impatiently. “Take me to bed, your highness. Right now.”

—

Rolling over in the sheets, you awoke with a grumble as Ravus got out of bed. You needed that warmth. The manor was so frigid during these autumn months, and you hadn’t had time to build a fire in the hearth when getting to his bedchambers the night before. All you’d needed were one another’s bodies to keep warm.

“Where you going?” you complained blearily, reaching for him.

He stood at the bedside, slipping a shirt over his torso. He looked down at your wandering hand, taking it into one of his own with a light squeeze. “Go back to sleep.”

You blinked your eyes against the earliest rays of sunlight coming through the curtained window. “But I’m cold.”

He bent, smoothing your hair out of your face and kissing your forehead. You felt warmth fall over you, pulling at you with a heavy feeling of relaxation. Your eyes fell closed, and you heard him leave the bedside.

“I’ll return shortly,” was his quiet response as he crossed the room, leaving you alone.

Your protests fell silent as rest overcame you, hard and sudden. It was a knock at Ravus’ bedchamber door that woke you up later. You made them wait, slowly pulling on a pair of pajamas from Ravus’ wardrobe that were far too large for your frame. You were struggling with getting the buttons to fasten, rolling your eyes at the increasingly incessant knocking, when you heard the knight begin to repeat your name from the other side of the door.

Giving up halfway through —she’d walked in on you masturbating before, what was a bit of cleavage?— you stomped to the door with a small shiver and a large grimace.

“Really?” you groaned as you opened the door with a glare that was softened by sleepiness.

The knight stopped repeating your name, her countenance far too exuberant for this early in the morning. Next to her was your assistant, and though you weren’t surprised to see them together since they’d become the personal protection squad that you really didn’t even need, you weren’t sure why they were showing up at Ravus’ bedroom door looking for you.

The assistant looked you over with a frown, eyes shifting away quickly when she noticed your open shirt. “My lady, you’re going to miss the farewell.”

You waved her off, turning around because you knew everyone from Insomnia was leaving a day early. You had plenty of time, though. You could sleep a little more, eat breakfast with everyone, and then see them off at the station with Ravus. Looking around the bedroom, you wondered where he was. One knee up on the bed, you were stopped by a hand grabbing your wrist and pulling you back. You sighed, letting yourself be drawn by the assistant toward the massive wardrobe connected to the main bedchamber.

“You’re the duchess now,” she said, letting go of your wrist and circling the room in search of your clothes among Ravus’. “You can’t sleep through meals and blow off other royalty without facing social consequences.”

Accepting your fate, you began to undo what buttons were done on the oversized top. Your mind was slowly becoming sharper as the heavy sleepiness left you, bit by bit. “I slept through breakfast?”

She nodded, taking down a dress you never wore. You never wore any of the fancy things that were in Ravus’ closet. That’s why they were in his closet and not at your home in the city. You slipped the shirt off and let it fall to the floor, stepping out of the pajama bottoms next. Ravus’ rooms were too inconvenient to store anything you actually liked wearing. Besides… You felt the cold air kiss your bared skin and fought a laugh when both the knight and the assistant looked away uncomfortably.

Getting dressed, all the while looking between them, you wondered if this extra attention was due to your new title. They watched you put on your crown last, and you were already feeling the overbearing weight of _duchess._ You sent finger guns to the knight when she clapped her hands, her grin wide and eyes practically sparkling. It was basically your first day at your new job. At least you weren’t alone.

Leaving the bedchambers, wondering how you’d slept through your favorite meal, and picking at the long sleeves of the dress, you wished you knew where your other half had disappeared to.

—

Between trying and failing to shove Gladio away for loudly calling you “the Juicy Duchess” and letting Luna hug you for far too long, you finally spotted Ravus. He nodded at you as he walked up the steps onto the train station platform, approaching the farewell party with a serene look. He was alone, a fact that wouldn’t have stood out to you normally. But Ignis was nowhere to be seen, and you’d gotten the impression, based on what little the others had told you during the walk from the castle to the station, Ignis and Ravus had been talking that morning. Extensively.

You wanted to know what they could possibly be discussing, but you had a feeling it was personal to Ignis and none of your business. That only made you want to know more, and the questions on your mind pulled at you as Ravus bid everyone farewell. You were able to keep them held back, waving at your friends when the train finally departed.

Ignis had to have been on the train already, right? It felt off to not say goodbye to him, just out of politeness. You walked with Ravus across the long bridge to the manor, keeping your gaze forward and your mind away from the confusion that seemed wont to leave it in unrest.

“Did you cast sleep on me?” The question forced its way out of you in a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding during the walk across the bridge. Stopping, you turned to him and lifted a hand to grab the front of his robes. “You know I hate that. I’m gonna be groggy all day, and I missed breakfast.”

He touched your hand, loosening your fingers. “I’d meant to wake you up, but my meeting ran long this morning.”

You opened your mouth to make him explain, but stopped short when you noticed someone walking across a lower bridge. Slow in pace, a contemplative look on his face, Ignis stopped to rest hands on the stone railing. He looked out at the nearest waterfall, turning away from you, not even noticing you and the prince standing just above on the higher bridge.

You gripped Ravus’ robes tighter, your gaze shooting back up to him as your brows drew together. “Why is he still here?” It came out in a quiet tone, pointless as it was consumed by the ambient noise of the waterfalls and wind.

Ravus let out a breath through his nose, his hand growing firmer over yours and gently prying it away. “He’s accepted an offer of recovery.” He held your hand in his, the pad of his thumb tracing lines over your knuckles.

You stared up at him, wanting to know more but keeping yourself in check. You suppressed a sigh along with those thoughts and sent one last look to Ignis. He still looked out at the falling water, his shoulders slack.

Whatever! Not your problem. You couldn’t have stressed this to yourself enough.

You withdrew from Ravus, touching the crown on your head self consciously before leaving him on the bridge to return to his rooms. You needed to get your things and go home. You weren’t going to stay in the manor so long as Ignis would be around.

—

“You would act this childish?”

“He wants nothing to do with me, Ravus.”

“No one would force you to interact with him.”

“I’m the duchess.” You threw your hands up, tired of this conversation. “I have to be _cordial._ And Ignis is always _there._ ”

Lowering your hands, you watched him roll his eyes and shift in his position on your couch. He changed which leg rested over the other as he crossed them widely, a way of sitting he’d considered degenerative only years before. His body language did nothing to relax you, however much he was subtly trying. You’d been pacing, your apartment kind of messy from your not leaving it all week.

“It’s been five days,” you continued. “How much longer will he be there?”

“Until he sees fit to leave.”

You crossed your arms. “Well, I’m not going.”

“You will.”

Glaring at Ravus, you felt a fire begin to rage in your chest. “I fucking won’t. I’m staying here. I can give the speech from my bedroom window. Have the people stand in the street.”

Ravus sighed, closing his eyes to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Ma crevette, if I could get you out of this speech, I would’ve done so already, I promise you that.” He dropped his hand and opened his eyes with a sharp frown. “Why are you allowing yourself to become so worked up over Scientia staying in the manor?”

You bristled. “I’m not worked up.”

He leaned forward to pick up the cup of tea you’d poured for him that had almost gone forgotten in your bout of ranting at his first visit of the week.

“Your shoulders are tense, your nails are bitten to the quick, and you’ve yet to sit down since I’ve arrived,” he said, leaning back with the cup before taking a sip of it. “Tell me the problem, and I will give you the tools to fix it.”

You scowled at his calm demeanor, the fire in you burning hotter. Coming here, telling you what to do, acting like he could just get rid of the problem. You’d finally reached a point where you weren’t bothered by Ignis forcing you out of his life. It had been over a year since you’d spoken beyond pleasantries with him. You’d moved on, and it wasn’t _fair_ for him to intrude on your life like this after finally letting him go.

“He broke my heart, Ravus,” you said, words spilling out all wrong. That wasn’t what you wanted to say at all. Yet it kept coming. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly friends with him. And I don’t care. I’m staying away from him because it’s what he wanted, and he was right. _You_ were right. We’re not good for each other. Not even as friends.”

Only with Ravus could you say this out loud. Usually it would stew in you, thoughts overloading your mind anxiously. But you’d found the one person you could say anything to, and you desperately wanted him to understand why you weren’t going back to the castle just to give a stupid speech. You didn’t care if it offended his mother, even if she was the Oracle, beloved by the world.

Ravus sat forward again, placing his cup on your coffee table. When he uncrossed his legs and stood, you frowned and took a step back, uncertain as to why he was suddenly getting up. He’d undone the buttons of his coat like he always did when entering your place, and now he slid the coat off, draping it over your couch as he spoke.

“Your feelings hold weight, and I shan’t ignore them.” He closed the distance between you, stopping in front of you but not reaching out. “Sparing details, he is suffering.” Then he was suddenly lifting a hand and touching your cheek. His eyes were hard, but his tone was soft. “I know you’re capable of kindness; that is all this shall take. I’m not asking you to let him back into your life.”

You tilted your head, leaning into his touch. “But what if that’s what happens?” He knew damn well how big of a problem this had been for you. Years of dancing around Ignis and trying to get over him had culminated into a decision you didn’t even get to make yourself. Ignis didn’t want you around. “What if I fall into my old habits?”

You didn’t even have to specify. He knew you weren’t talking about the hurtful things you’d done to yourself when you’d been younger, habits that had formed before you’d met either of the men. You meant the small, once admissible things that had created the rift between yourself and Ignis. The flirting without thinking, the lack of boundaries, the lingering want for friendship. You had loved the way Ignis made you feel, both as a friend and more.

Chewing on your lip, you released it to quietly add, “You said I would only ever be his weakness, remember?” You stared up at him, eyes nearly pleading. “What if I just set him back?”

Ravus’ thumb smoothed over your cheek and across your mouth. “I won’t let that happen.”

You tilted your head the other way, leaving the warmth of his hand. “Some stuff is out of our control, Ravus. Even yours.”

He lowered his hand, his gaze falling with it as his jaw tightened. “If you’re intending to make me jealous, it’s working.”

A tight feeling stung at your chest, mild indignance biting at you. “What? You shouldn’t be.”

He crossed his arms. “You’re refusing to return to the manor because you fear falling for a man who broke your heart. I picked up those pieces of you and gave you all that I have. Yet he stays in my home for less than a week, and my betrothed cowers from her want of him.”

You rose your hands and grabbed one of his forearms, pushing a little. “What are you even _saying_ right now? You’re being ridiculous.”

He arched a brow, eyes meeting yours. “Oh, am I?”

You realized then the point he was trying to make.

“Okay, I’ll go!” It came out higher pitched than you intended, and you let go of his arm with a growing blush. You might’ve been overthinking things. Not everything was about you. It was hard to forget that sometimes when you could be in your own head so often, isolated in your apartment as much as you were these days.

Ravus’ expression eased, and before you could complain about having to give a speech, he bent to wrap you in a hug that lifted you from the ground. His chest was hard, his hold on your waist firm. You laughed into his robes, knowing he was far too pleased at convincing you to be the bigger person.

“Want some tea?” you asked, arms bracing at his shoulders.

His nose skimmed yours, his eyes falling closed as his mouth brushed over yours when he spoke. “After.”

—

There were way too many people present for your speech. It was only meant to be the most important upper crust taking up space on manor grounds that actually cared about your crowning into the Tenebraen royal family. But, as it became apparent by the excited faces among the crowds of finely dressed bodies, that you had a few fans. It was flattering but no less anxiety-inducing. You resisted the urge to lift a hand to your tiara —a fucking tiara— and ignored the feeling of sweat at your brow. It was mid autumn and even the breeze passing through the gardens that surrounded you wasn’t enough to alleviate the feeling.

Thankfully, you hadn’t needed to write the speech. There were people who were paid to do that, the Oracle had assured you. Everyone used a speech writer but Ravus. And after several talks with them on what you wanted to convey, you didn’t feel like a total fraud when you stood on the dais for half an hour in an uncomfortable gown, saying your piece to your new people.

The Oracle and Ravus were beside you, two pillars that held you together between them. They’d make royalty out of you yet, and you hoped it wouldn’t ruin your carefully crafted, promiscuity turned loyalty image and drive away the few in the crowd that stood out to you. The younger, poorer crowds. You wanted them to know you wouldn’t let yourself lose sight of them.

Ignis stood in the audience, at the forefront, which was unfortunate because, as you’d been trained to do, your eyes wandered to him in your travel across the faces in the crowd. More often than you wanted.

“Prince Ravus might draw lines, and I have every intention of crossing them. Change is never easy. I’ve found my best in Ravus, and it’s my hope that you’ll find the best of yourselves in us both.”

You were only there because you loved Ravus. It was hard not attaching that to the end of your speech, bowing before letting the Oracle take over the rest of the nonsense event. Okay, it wasn’t nonsense, but you were tired. Ravus’ hand found yours once all eyes were on Sylva. You smiled up at him, finding his expression blank and gaze forward. His palm was soft against yours, his thumb smoothing over your knuckles in a familiar comforting way.

Grinning into the crowd, you found Ignis again. His attention was on you rather than the Oracle, a gloved hand pushing his glasses up the arch of his nose before falling to his side. He nodded after you’d been staring for probably what was a moment too long. You averted your eyes, surveying the audience as the grin waned.

You felt a strong sense of pride. It was accompanied by an odd feeling that you hadn’t entertained in years but felt all too prevalent suddenly. Once upon a time, you’d felt the pull to impress Ignis. He’d just… given off that feeling. That’s what consumed you now, and it was, with certainty as you met his gaze again, stronger than ever. It had been something you’d fought, a useless feeling because what did it matter what Ignis thought?

You leaned into it now, meeting his eyes again. If this didn’t impress him, nothing would. When Ignis smiled, you smiled back.

—

You flipped a page of your current read, finding it hard to focus on this particular silent day. Across the parlor from you and your usual table of sweets shared with Ravus alone at tea time was said prince and Ignis. They were playing a game of chess, and you were growing increasingly interested in the game over your book because neither had made a move for almost fifteen minutes. You weren’t even sure whose turn it was anymore.

Ravus lifted a hand, and you lowered the book to your lap. Finally, someone was making a move. Except he wasn’t. Ravus lowered his hand to the tabletop, drumming his fingertips. Ignis shifted in his chair, his back straight and finger curled at his chin in thought.

Oh, so that was the wait.

Removing the hand at his chin, Ignis placed the tip of his finger on a chess piece. You couldn't make out which piece it was from the distance, but you heard Ravus draw in a deep breath. He held it, his fingers coming to a halt on the tabletop. When Ignis lifted his finger without moving the piece, Ravus let it out in a hard breath through his nose. You saw his jaw tighten, his hand leaving the table to lift and run impatiently through his hair. He wanted to say something. You held back a laugh, wanting to see this play out. How frustrated would Ravus have to get before he quit?

Even though Ravus hadn’t denied your claim of him becoming friends with Ignis, it wasn’t turning out to be entirely the case. Ignis kept mostly to himself, his guest quarters in an entirely different part of the manor than Ravus’ rooms and your own personal space. The only reason he was even here was due to the sudden invitation, via Lucian sign language, from Ravus when you’d run into Ignis on your way to the parlor. You’d each brought a book from the private library, but Ravus’ sat unopened on the settee next to you.

 _Are you ever going to make a move?_ Ravus signed, his hand movements hard and scowl planted on his face.

Ignis blinked behind his spectacles, a frown on his own face. _Formulating the right move to make isn’t always instantaneous._

Ravus let out a harsh breath. _It should be your first thought. Act on instinct when it counts._

Ignis’ frown sharpened. _I am a tactician. I strategize._

_If you take too long, you fail to achieve the result you wish for._

Ignis suddenly looked indignant. _I don’t fail._

Ravus, in a move that both surprised you and didn’t surprise you in the least, swept an arm over the chess board that made up the somewhat small tabletop. The pieces clattered loudly, toppling and sliding as he pushed them across the table and into the drawer built into the side. He slammed it shut with a hard jerk of his arm.

Ignis’ mouth parted in surprise, his eyebrows arching over his glasses and his hands slowly lowering as Ravus stood. Ravus walked across the parlor and picked up his book. The settee shifted slightly when he sat next to you. Crossing his legs and opening the book, he ignored the confused look Ignis sent his way.

You looked between them, feeling the irritation radiating from Ravus in waves. Ignis met your eyes with a soft frown, and you now wished you could say something. Although, you didn’t know what you’d possibly tell him; you weren’t exactly on speaking terms. Opening your book again, you returned your attention to the story within, following Ravus’ lead.

Ignis sighed, and you watched him leave the parlor, his brows drawn and gloved hands flexing at his sides. Ravus was a little huffy for the hour that followed. When you nudged his side with your elbow, he finally relaxed.

No, he and Ignis weren’t friends. You did enjoy his interactions with the other man, though. Few could elicit reactions out of your fiance so thoroughly.

—

He was in your apartment. You’d had obnoxious troupes of actors and a couple of the more easygoing diplomats through your place. Ravus had come and gone, spending nights with you. Spending afternoons. Days. Briefly avoiding his responsibilities with you, in some cases.

So why had he brought Ignis along?

You’d been looking forward to an afternoon with him. Tea. A game or two. Sex. Maybe a movie. It was your favorite part of the week. With the added guest, you could do maybe two of those things, and not even the one you liked most. You could do tea and a game, but you would _not_ enjoy it. Hadn’t Ravus specifically promised Ignis wouldn’t have to be in your life again? You were totally happy with him being adjacent. Seeing him in the corridors of the manor. Catching short, often serious, and always boring conversations between him and Ravus before stealing the prince away. Nodding at him in greeting but nothing more.

You looked at Ravus with wide eyes as you went to your kitchen to make tea. He followed, as he usually did, and left Ignis alone in your living room. You didn’t feel like you even had to ask why Ignis was with him. This had been your sanctuary. You said nothing, giving Ravus your most pointed look while filling your kettle with water.

“He hasn’t left the manor since arriving,” was Ravus’ excuse.

You stared him down. As if that was any reason to bring him down to the city. Ignis was a grown adult; he could’ve done this on his own. Not visited you— he could’ve come to the city by himself and left you and Ravus out of it.

“He needs exposure to points of pain.” Ravus touched your cheek, and you relaxed from the tense expression you hadn’t realized you’d been making. “He’s leaving soon.”

It took you a moment to realize he meant Ignis would leave Tenebrae as a whole, not just your apartment. _Good,_ you wanted to say. He’d been around for long enough. Two entire months. A shorter recovery period than you’d needed back when it had been _you_ roaming the halls of Fenestala Manor in hopes of ridding yourself of addiction and depression. Still, he’d stayed too long for your liking, even if most of it had passed without your paths ever crossing.

Ravus took a tin of tea leaves from a cabinet while you grabbed the tea cups. The routine of it was nice, helping settle your nerves. You’d bought a new kind of tea that Ravus liked, some sort of fruity thing that required less added sugar. When Ravus opened the tin, the thick, sweet aroma of it hit you. It made your nose curl in distaste and your stomach do a hard churn. Weird. Covering your nose and mouth with a hand, you put the other over Ravus’ hand to close the lid of the tin.

With it closed, you looked away and dropped the hand at your face, inhaling deeply. The smell lingered, and you gagged. Not sure where this sudden reaction was coming from, you backed away from the counter, leaving Ravus’ side to rub your palms down the front of your thighs uncomfortably. They were sweating for some reason. You felt too warm and a bit queasy.

Ravus turned to you, pushing the tin away with a look of concern. “Are you not feeling well, ma crevette?”

You shook your head, still uncertain as to why you were having a violent bodily reaction to a kind of tea you’d enjoyed just the week before. “Let’s make something else. Um, Altissian breakfast?”

Ravus slowly nodded, though his concern didn’t abate. You settled a little, the teacups rattling slightly as you placed them on their saucers. You added the third with a frown. Three cups. It was supposed to be _two._ There wasn’t room for three. Again, you felt so intruded upon.

Large hands took hold of yours, loosening your tight grip on the edge of the counter. “I’ll make the tea. Go sit.”

You looked up at him with a frown. “In there?”

He nodded.

“With him?”

Another nod.

“Why?”

He pressed the back of a hand to your cheek. “You’re looking pallid.” You frowned harder at him, but he didn’t let it bother him in the least. He dropped his hand to your shoulder, turning you around. “Go.”

You huffed, walking into your living room with a slightly exaggerated scowl on your face that was aimed over a shoulder at him. He waved it off and reached for the other tea you’d suggested, turning his back to you.

You fought the residual feeling of nausea and walked to your couch. Ignis sat in the only armchair, his gaze on his phone. Until he seemed to realize you’d joined him in the room. But you knew better. You knew that he was just as hyper aware as you were right now.

“Thank you for your invitation to tea, your highness.” He put his phone away into one of the inner pockets of his suit jacket. “Your home is lovely.”

You stared at him. There were a fair number of things you wanted to say to every bit of nonsense that had just come out of his mouth. _Don’t be weird,_ for one. You weren’t wearing your crown and didn’t want to be addressed formally unless you absolutely had to. You were still growing used to _duchess_ and _your highness._

Second was the misunderstanding. You hadn’t invited Ignis to tea. It was the last thing you’d wanted to do; you’d struck a deal with him to stay out of his life, and you’d planned to keep that promise. He was here because Ravus had invited him, and if the line between yourself and your fiance was already beginning to blur, that was something you needed to work out with Ravus rather than blurt to Ignis in a weak effort to let him know he wasn’t actually welcome.

Your last thought was on his blatant lie. Your place wasn’t lovely. Eccentric, maybe. Messy, definitely.

“It’s way smaller than the place I had back in Insomnia,” you decided to say.

Not missing a beat, Ignis tilted his head toward the windows. “The location is ideal. A quaint neighborhood in the center of the safest city on Eos.”

The queasiness finally abating, you sat back more comfortably. You weren’t sure what to say. You felt awkward, and you hated that because this shouldn’t happen to you in your own home!

“There’s a coffee shop,” you forced out, the small talk not coming easily. “Just across the street. No Ebony, but it’s the best in the city.”

Ignis nodded, gloved hands meeting in his lap, just over his knee where his legs crossed. “I noticed it in passing on our walk here.”

You frowned at him. “You guys walked?” It was way too cold out for that. Tenebraen winters weren’t a joke. Ravus hadn’t worn a heavier cover over the usual coat that made up part of his robes. He liked the cold, and you couldn’t believe Ignis’ mothering instincts hadn’t kicked in somehow at the obvious bad choices the prince sometimes made for the sake of simple comfort.

Ravus walked into the room, looking so weird to you with the tray of tea and things in his hands. Your annoyance dissipated somewhat when he placed it on your coffee table and went directly to your side. He smoothed a hand down your hair, taking a seat next to you. “Are you ill?”

You were feeling better now, so you shrugged. But the truth was, you’d been fatigued lately. Headaches and somewhat hard emotional swings were a recent issue, too. You didn’t know what was wrong, if anything, but Ravus couldn’t think you were sick right now. Not when you were going to reprimand him for exposing himself to the elements of winter. It would seem hypocritical, somehow.

Before you could get that out, though, Ravus dropped his hand and said, “I had a meeting with our PR manager yesterday.”

You leaned down, taking your teacup and giving Ravus a curious look. He still employed that person? They had helped your kingdom-wide approval ratings, but they’d conflicted with Ravus on several points, given that they were trained to help people in the entertainment industry, not political figures.

“What did you meet about?”

“They want me to consider creating a…” Ravus picked up his own teacup, looking down into its contents with a frown. “A photo account.”

Sipping your tea, you let the warmth of it soothe you and tried to understand what he meant. He looked over at you as if for confirmation of what he was saying, but how were you supposed to know what he was talking about? The PR manager coming to him instead of you was strange enough, so this must’ve been something specific they thought Ravus needed help with.

“Do you mean a binstagram?” Ignis spoke up.

Your attention jerked his way, then you were nodding because of course. Binstagram, throw anything worth sharing into the bin and instantly be gratified for it with stylized, pixelated hearts.

“Yes,” you said, the word practically leaping from your mouth. You put your tea down to clap your hands together conspiratorially. Holy fucking Astrals. “They are a genius. What kinda content did they suggest— shirtless photos?”

Ravus turned his frown on you. “Absolutely not.”

“Perhaps inspirational quotes or videos giving Oracle advice?” Ignis suggested.

Again, you looked at him with small surprise, and again, you nodded. “Probably. It’d be something boring like that.”

Ravus nodded once, adding sugar to his tea rather than say anything else.

You considered him for a moment, watching the way he stirred his tea. “What about topless photos with inspirational quotes in the captions?” The circling of his teaspoon stopped, and he held a stare with you, unwavering. You couldn’t help the grin that came to your face in response. “Sex sells, papa-gâteau.”

“What exactly am I selling?”

You opened your mouth, but Ignis beat you to it.

“Divine sexuality?” He sipped from his cup as you both looked his way. “Even the gods experience desire and love, if Ifrit and Shiva are any example.” A moment passed before a light tint of pink dusted his face and his eyes widened behind his glasses, as if he suddenly thought he shouldn’t have spoken.

Ravus sighed. “I’m already propositioned often enough. That would only be an invitation for more unwanted advances.”

Ignis looked confused now. “You’re propositioned? You’re an Oracle and—” His gaze went to you. “Soon to be married.”

You reached for your tea again, drawing up your legs. “Women in other countries always offer to give him the ride of his life for healing their loved ones.”

Ravus sighed again. “Ma crevette.”

It was a warning, and you didn’t care. You wanted to invite the consequences of annoying him. Maybe he’d get Ignis to leave so he could take out his frustration on you. It had been too long since he’d held you down or bruised you with the force of his love. It had been weeks, actually.

“Oh, sorry.” You smiled over your teacup. “He also had one person who found out where he was staying and tried to corner him with a speech about how they wanted to— what did they say?” You knew exactly what they’d said —something about polishing Ravus’ sword— but you knew you couldn’t repeat it with a straight face. It had been in Altissia, a short trip you’d gotten to take with him just before you’d been crowned.

Ravus’ frown sharpened at the reminder of the awkward encounter, and you bit back a laugh. That became harder to do when you caught the uncomfortable look on Ignis’ face as he looked away.

“That’s in rather poor taste,” Ignis said quietly. “Though, I imagine there may be misconceptions, given Tenebraen society’s celebration of love in all forms.”

You knew what he meant, but that was such a weird way to say it. “Luckily, no actual offers like that have happened yet.”

“On the contrary,” Ravus said. “I was approached by a viscount earlier in the week. He’s a fan of your work and wants to take us to dinner.”

Your eyes widened and you froze. Someone wanted to take you out? A fan?! “And you're only telling me now?”

“I rejected him. There was no point in mentioning it.”

You drank the rest of your tea, fingers tapping on the side of the cup. You couldn’t believe you had a fan who was nobility. Even more, you couldn’t believe he had the guts to ask you to dinner through Ravus. The man tended to scare people off in most cases. “Are you sure he wasn’t just inviting us out as a fan of mine?”

Ravus shook his head, an assured movement in your periphery. “His intentions were romantic, or better stated, salacious.”

You chewed on your lip, trying to work through the surprise of an offer for a third companion so soon. Ravus had warned you about this kind of thing, but you weren’t even married yet. People were naturally drawn to power, and polyamory was common in Tenebraen society, so it was only a matter of time. You and Ravus had made the choice early on to not be open to that sort of thing. It was dangerous for so many reasons.

You couldn’t speak for Ravus, but —you glanced at him and his little frown— you had the very real impression that he needed to _feel_ something for someone before he gave them a second look. And you weren't sure anyone else could ever breach the walls he had around himself. You would never be sure how _you_ had. Besides, you didn’t want to share him anyway.

“He should’ve romanced you,” you said, stretching out a leg to poke at his. “Like I did, by being stubborn and patient.”

Ravus didn’t budge even slightly under your prodding. “You mean clueless and all too uncontrollable.”

“Oooh.” You nudged harder with your foot. “I could’ve told him about that thing you like where I—”

A throat clearing made you pause, and your attention shot to Ignis once again. It wasn’t that you’d forgotten he was there. In fact, you'd been painfully, _horribly_ aware of his presence from the moment he’d arrived. Maybe you were trying to make him uncomfortable enough to leave. By the way he averted his gaze, a closed hand at his mouth as he faked another uncomfortable cough, you knew you’d succeeded in creating discomfort, at least.

To bring the conversation back around, you put your teacup down and asked, “Would you follow Ravus’ binstagram account, Ignis?”

Ignis’ eyes met yours, his fist lowering and relaxing in his lap. “I don’t see the harm in showing support for an Oracle.”

“Even a shirtless one?”

Next to you, Ravus spoke before Ignis could. “Could you bring in the desserts I saw in your kitchen?”

You rolled your eyes and got up. The entire conversation was pointless anyway. Ignis wasn’t going to leave like you wanted, and you weren’t getting laid today. Going to the kitchen, you picked up the box of cookies that had been left sitting on your counter. You dumped them onto a large serving plate unceremoniously, eating one as you carried them into the living room.

Eyes shifting from Ravus to Ignis, you pouted and spent the rest of the visit eating all of the cookies. Partially to spite Ravus because they were his favorite, but mostly because they were suddenly the best thing you’d ever eaten.

—

Snow fell around the manor in large flakes, the rain of it thick enough to block your view of the mountain sides from the window of the parlor. You leaned on the heavy curtain, holding onto the billowing blue for balance.

“It has to stop sometime soon, right?”

Your question went unacknowledged for a short stretch of time. When you looked over your shoulder, the chill from the window hitting your neck at the proximity, you caught Ravus shaking his head.

“It isn’t meant to stop for two more days.” His eyes trailed down your form, slow and deliberate. But not for the reasons you’d normally want. “It’s a non-issue. I’d rather you stay here in such treacherous weather than return to the city.”

You left the window, knowing he was close to asking that you get away from the cold. He’d been overly careful about you for the past day, your announcement that you were _expecting_ still prominent on both of your minds. Neither of you were sure what to do, but you had a mess of friends and at least two Oracles to help you; your life was fun that way.

“I hope Ignis doesn’t get stuck at the station,” you said, sitting next to him. You drew up your legs and leaned against his side. Ignis was finally leaving today. He’d had a small farewell with the Oracle and Ravus just before the weather had picked up in the terrible flurry that swirled around the manor. “I’m glad he’s finally gone, but it would suck to be stranded down the mountain.”

Ravus closed the book in his lap and looked at you. “The train’s not running, so he’s remaining here as well.”

You faltered, leaning away from him. “He’s staying longer?”

“We are essentially snowed in,” he said plainly, as if it was no big deal. “He’ll wait it out and leave once the station opens.”

You narrowed your eyes. Ravus had grown to talk about Ignis that way, speaking for him as if he knew Ignis’ every plan and thought. It strengthened your theory that they _were_ becoming friends, as much as you didn’t like the idea. You couldn’t pinpoint when he’d stopped calling him _Scientia._ Your fiance and ex-boyfriend weren’t supposed to get along. The way they used to brush one another off or stick to cold, stilted conversations made so much more sense to you.

All of it made you wilt a little more every time. Because the tiniest part of you wanted to be friends with Ignis again. After everything, you still missed him. Only you couldn’t be his friend; you’d made a promise.

Yet Ravus was allowed to?

A small wave of bitterness toward Ignis washed over you, and you leaned into Ravus again with a frown.

“So do you think it’s a girl or a boy?” You didn’t want to talk about the baby at all, but you wanted to talk about Ignis even less. The lesser of two evils won out, and you felt it was the right choice because Ravus pulled you closer with a thoughtful sound as if he were considering the question.

You could feel his excitement, however tempered he held it. It made you happy that he was happy. Even if you were kind of afraid and felt more like hiding than ever before. Having Ignis around made _three_ feel like such a crowd. Now you and Ravus would have a third person round always, and that was a scary thought.

—

“Beh eccomi qui, quali sono gli altri due desideri che esprimerai?”

Ravus stared at you, his expression neutral. You were having dinner with him, the Oracle, Ignis, and several other members of higher nobility stuck in the manor, one of whom had made the mistake of asking if you knew Altissian early in the meal.

Now you refused to speak in any other language, and because you were feeling decidedly bratty and flirty, you were spending most of the meal using pickup lines on Ravus in hopes that he’d become frustrated enough to take you to his rooms. He’d been holding out lately, as if his sex drive had diminished in the past month, and you were growing worried he’d already lost interest in you after only a year of sleeping together.

“Ti sei fatto male?” You smiled at him. “Quando sei caduto dal cielo.”

The corners of his mouth pulled down just a little, but a soft pink began to bloom on his face. He took a long drink of his wine and furrowed his brows, finally ending his stare. At last, a reaction! But not exactly the one you wanted. You were surprised the Oracle was letting you openly flirt like this throughout dinner, but you suspected she was still too delighted by the news of the pregnancy to be upset by anything you did.

You were going to take advantage of that for as long as you could.

“Ravus,” you said, putting down your fork to reach for him. The table was too wide, and you were left with your hand resting on the tabletop, splayed open and reaching. “Dovresti smettere di bere! Perché devi portarmi a casa.”

He placed his wine glass, now empty, down on the table and set his own cutlery down in a way that let castle staff know he was finished. His gaze went to Ignis, who sat two seats down from you. “Would you care to walk the duchess to a parlor after dinner? I’ve an important matter to deal with. I’ll join you shortly.”

You watched him stand up, your mouth slowly falling open at the way he blatantly just ignored you. Looking past the noble that sat between you and Ignis, you frowned at him. You didn’t know why Ravus was acting so weird as of late, but you were completely okay with blaming it all on Ignis. He appeared unaffected by your look, folding his napkin neatly on the table next to his empty dishes as he nodded to Ravus’ request.

Your chair was loud against the floor when you pushed it back. You brushed off the stares of the others with a roll of your eyes on your way out.

—

The walk through the manor was quiet for all of a minute, you and Ignis passing statues and oil paintings. There was a big empty space for one that would be done of you and Ravus after you were married in the spring. You glanced at the blank spot on the corridor wall, then turned to Ignis, slowing in your steps.

“What’s up with you and Ravus?” You pointed a finger at him and had to really resist pressing it against his chest. “Since when are you friends? What did you do to him?”

Ignis arched perfect brows over his glasses, his mouth drawing down into a soft frown. “I’ve done nothing, your highness.”

You dropped your finger and shook your head. “Oh no, dude. Don’t give me that _highness_ crap. We used to be friends. We’ve dated. We were—” You bit your lower lip and sighed through your nose. You couldn’t say _that._ Even if it was true. Even if, at some point years before, you had both been stupid enough to be in love. Your voice was softer when you released your lip. “I don’t want you to call me that.”

His gaze down at you stretched for a silent moment. “Then I won’t.”

You looked down at your hands. “What do you and Ravus do?” You really wanted to know. You _needed_ to know. “When I’m not here, I mean. Why does he get to be your friend, but I don’t?”

You knew, when you looked at him, that the answer was close to what you’d been thinking just before. Ravus was allowed into his life because they didn’t share a touchy past.

Ignis pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, then opened his mouth. His lips parting that way, no sound coming out but a soft breath as he hesitated, was distracting. You hated yourself for suddenly recalling every part of your body that his mouth had touched.

Which had been just that— every part.

“We share a drink in his office from time to time,” he finally said. “His views are interesting, and his honesty refreshing. I’d no idea he had such thoughts concerning class disparity and injustices at the hands of those in power.”

You nodded slowly, surprised at his explanation. “Yeah, Ravus is pretty… amazing. He notices a lot more than he lets on.”

Ignis looked ahead, down the long corridor, his tone thoughtful. “I wonder now if this is how you’d come to regain yourself so well back then. I’ve never felt so… assured and secure. He’s a stronger person than most, and he doesn’t even allow himself to recognize it.”

You nodded again, softer this time as you considered what he said. He was right. Ravus had no idea how important or incredible his help was. He thought this was just normal behavior for an Oracle, to help others with as little effort on his part as possible. But he’d given an extra amount of attention to you. And now Ignis.

“It’s funny because he acts so _holier than thou_ about some stuff,” you said ruefully. “But never about the right thing, y’know?”

Ignis stifled a small laugh. “Yes, he criticized me on my interpretation of a story in an issue of Cosmogony last week. What is there to correct when it’s meant to be interpreted differently by each individual?”

“He _is_ an Oracle. He knows way more than you do about that stuff,” you said, elbowing him lightly before you could catch yourself. Your smile waned as you realized how much you were talking with him, how comfortable you were allowing yourself to get.

Ignis didn’t seem to care. He elbowed you in return, lightly and playfully. It made you slow in step again, and he stopped to look back at you in confusion. You stared at him for a second, then grinned. This was okay. You were going to be okay, and you were suddenly so much less worried about Ignis’ place in Ravus’ life than you had been just moments before.

—

“Let’s build a snow castle,” you proposed over your hot cocoa. The parlor was quiet save for the crackling of the fire in the hearth and the intermittent conversation between you and the two others in the room.

Ignis and Ravus were both quiet people in general. They were different, sure, but right now, they seemed to be holding a quiet conversation based on very subtle facial expressions while you randomly interjected with your ideas. It was a little annoying, to be honest, and you wished they would both just _talk._

Ravus crossed his arms. “I’ve ordered staff to shovel a path for us tomorrow morning. But I don’t think you should be outside for extended periods in your condition, ma crevette.”

You frowned, remembering that you were pregnant. Right. You were still getting used to the idea, and it seemed entirely fucked that someone as free spirited as yourself would have a _family_ within the year. It wasn’t something to scoff at, but you couldn’t really say you would ever be ready for this particular change.

Ravus was damn lucky you were in love with him.

“It’ll be fun,” you said, pouting even though you always tried your best to never pout around Ravus. “I’m the mother of your children, not a robot.”

To your surprise, Ignis nodded. “I think it’s a capital idea. We could build it in the gardens and be in by dinnertime. No harm done.”

Ravus’ gaze shifted from you to Ignis, his eyes narrowing.

You couldn’t help the growing smile on your face. “Iggy’s right. The gardens are perfect, and I’ll be fine.”

Ignis nodded, bringing his mug of cocoa to his lips as you simmered in your excitement. You were feeling much better about him. You hadn’t spoken with each other so freely in so long, and it was both cathartic and exciting. His behavior tonight negated his request that you stay out of his life. He was initiating conversations and actively engaging with you again. As much as you worried he’d backtrack on this, you were really happy that things could be somewhat normal between you, even if only for now.

Ravus inhaled deeply, looking between you both again. “A snow castle?”

You nodded, glancing at Ignis for a moment to catch his agreement. “What else can we do to pass the time? We’re snowed in, remember?”

Ignis uncrossed his legs only to cross them in the other direction, one knee over the other on the sofa. “I’m surprised you’re thinking this over so thoroughly, Ravus. You’ll provide the guidance, I’ll support, and she will be happy. Isn’t that most important?”

That particular wording threw you off, and you blinked, looking over at Ignis in surprise. It was as if he were conducting a negotiation, knowing what keywords would set off the counteraction he wanted. He stared at Ravus, who stared in return, and you were struck with a realization so visceral, you completely froze in place.

The differences between Ignis and Ravus were many, but the biggest one, at least to you, was their completely opposing ways of reacting to situations. When presented with a simple _yes_ or _no_ question, Ignis would give an explanation. He would offer details on exactly why things were more _yes_ or more _no._ He’d offer an explanation of the middle ground and the possibilities, a well thought out and perfect answer.

Ravus would simply say _yes_ or _no._ Not for lack of depth, but because he found it a waste of thought, breath, and time.

Ignis thought just a bit too much, and Ravus— he acted.

So, Ravus, being himself, sat up straighter and nodded curtly. “We’ll… play in the snow, as you wish. But not for longer than necessary.”

You smiled so hard, your cheeks hurt a little. Turning the look on Ignis, you winked at him and settled deeper into your comfortable place on the sofa. This… this was kind of nice, actually.

—

You hadn’t worn gloves when playing in the snow, which was merely your first offense as far as Ravus was concerned. He caught sight of your uncovered hands while you’d been building your third snowman that would stand guard at the poorly constructed entrance to your unfinished snow castle.

You gave up on the snowman and pelted Ravus with snowballs, ducking between half constructed walls of snow in the manor’s gardens as you ran away from him. He trudged through the snow with his long legs without much issue, the thick layer of the snowy fluff not as much of a deterrent for him as you’d expected.

Ignis stood near one of the fountains that had been turned off for the season. He’d gathered dozens of hand-rolled balls of snow and piled them on the granite siding of the fountain, and you rushed toward him with wide eyes and an immense grin, ignoring the piles of snowballs in hopes of sanctuary.

“Iggy!” You waved your arms as you ran, knowing Ravus wasn’t far behind. You nearly slipped on a bit of slush and ice, but Ignis caught your forearm, steadying you before letting go. You laughed and gave him an appreciative look before glancing over your shoulder and yelping a little at how quickly Ravus was catching up. “Shit! Save me, dude!”

You rounded Ignis and took a firm hold of the back of his coat, hiding directly behind him. He seemed to stall for a moment, as you expected, but then he picked up one of the rounded fistfuls of snow and threw it at the approaching prince.

Ravus stopped, eyes widening at the snow hitting his chest. Then he frowned and took another step closer. Ignis hit him with more, the movements quick and surprising as he kept bending and righting himself to pelt the other man with snowballs in a quick succession. You laughed until Ignis looked back at you and threw snow over his shoulder, hitting you directly in the face.

You wiped it away with a frown, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You fucking traitor.”

He smirked in response, saying nothing for a moment until he caught a better look at your hands. His smile waned, and he grabbed them in his own, staring at them carefully. “Your fingers are turning blue.”

“So what?” It wasn’t like the cold was hurting you. In fact, you didn’t feel anything at all.

“Hold her for me, Ignis,” Ravus said, finally caught up to you. Damn! You stilled as Ignis’ larger hands closed around your own, and you had to wait as Ravus stopped at your side with an unamused look on his face.

You tried to pull from Ignis’ grip, but it was no use. You just slipped in the snow, held up only by his strong hold on your hands.

Ravus watched you with a frown, waiting until you stilled before he spoke. “Where are your gloves?”

You frowned right back at him. “At home, in the city. Where I can’t go, because I’m stuck here.”

He looked at Ignis, who seemed to understand something you didn’t. He let go of your hands, his own going to your shoulders to turn you directly toward Ravus. As you yelped, surprised at the sudden touch, Ravus bent, wrapped an arm around your waist, and lifted you up over his shoulder. You struggled for a second, then let yourself go limp because it was pointless.

Ravus turned around, beginning the trek back toward the castle. You lifted your head, propping it up with your hand on your chin and elbow on Ravus’ shoulder blade. Ignis was following paces behind, and you glared at him.

“I won’t forget this betrayal,” you said, pointing at him with your other hand. You looked closer at your fingers when you realized you weren’t pointing them the way you were meaning to. In fact they were so numb, you couldn’t move them at all.

Ignis, only steps behind, had the audacity to tut at you. “You’re going to have frostbite if we don’t get you inside immediately.”

Ravus agreed, hefting you a little in his arms. “From the looks of her fingers, the damage may be irreparable.”

You thought they were being a bit dramatic. Dropping your hands, you let yourself be carried back to the manor, wondering what could be so bad about having cold fingers. You’d played in the snow plenty before. This wasn’t a big deal.

—

You hissed at the pain in your hands. The stinging, prickly sensation felt like needles being jabbed into your sore, thawing appendages. They trembled while you were bundled up by the knight and your assistant.

Ravus carefully took off your tiara, giving it to one of them to put away before he added yet another to the already many blankets that surrounded you. Your feet hurt, too, and your ears. It was hitting you, now that you were warming up, just how cold you’d gotten after spending those few hours in the snow.

He looked over to Ignis, standing upright and saying, “Keep her hands warm. I’m fetching something.”

Ignis nodded, crossing the room to sit next to you. Ravus followed the two women out of the room, leaving you alone with Ignis in the sitting room of your private quarters. The personal rooms of the duchess that were never used because you liked being in Ravus’ rooms so much more. The fireplace blazed, and you felt its warmth even from where you sat meters away.

“May I have your hand?”

You peered over the layers of blankets to Ignis’ soft look and freed your hand on that side. He took it with both of his own, his gloveless hands covering yours and holding it firmly. Then, he loosened the hold, smoothing his hands back and forth over yours to create friction.

“I didn’t know it was that bad,” you murmured, your voice muffled from the blankets. You shifted to free yourself a little more, clearing your throat. Ignis’ touch was gentle, and you felt your face warm at his careful attention.

“We’re on a mountain.” He looked at you, his hands on yours still softly rubbing and squeezing to produce warmth and circulation. “The altitude keeps it cold, so freezing becomes quicker and dangerous when not carefully minded. I’m surprised you didn’t realize that.”

You sighed. “I’ve never been here when it snowed.”

“But you’ve spent winters here.”

“Yeah, well, Ravus is the one who likes being out in the cold,” you said. “So he usually visits me instead. Down the mountain, I mean.”

“You’re as contrary as ever, living separately from Ravus when you’re involved with one another.”

As opposed to when you’d lived in the manor back when you’d only been friends with the prince. The personal freedoms, however small, made a huge difference to you. It was also fun to make things a little harder on yourself. When you moved into the manor for good, something that would happen _soon_ because of the unknown creature growing in you now, it was going to be _so easy_ to sleep with Ravus anytime you wanted.

Well, if recent practice was anything to go by, Ravus may not be as willing as you hoped. Part of you suspected Ignis being around made Ravus want to hold back. Or maybe Ravus had some kind of ability to know he’d knocked you up and had decided that no more sex was needed.

You had several anxiety-born theories, but none of them mattered right now.

Looking at Ignis’ hands holding yours, you said, “I like getting out of the manor when I can. It’s comfortable.”

Ignis looked thoughtful. “So you don’t have to wear your crown.”

You nodded at his guess, then shrugged. “It won’t matter soon, though. Now that I’m carrying a royal baby, I’ll move up here. Forever.”

Ignis hummed, his hands finally bringing a deeper touch of warmth on yours. The pain, at least in that hand, was beginning to subside. “There are worse places to live.”

You blinked, then looked away, reading the question in his statement. A question of why you didn’t seem so excited about moving there or the baby or being a duchess. It was too personal, not something you wanted to talk about with Ignis, of all people. As ready as you were, you were still afraid of this new path in your life, and the person you loved and depended on to get through this with your sanity intact wasn’t Ignis.

But Ignis could be a friend. You curled your hand in his, stopping his motions. Your eyes met his, and you smiled. “Thanks, Iggy.”

A slow blink and a nod, the barest curve touching the edges of his bow lips in a near smile. That’s all you received, and that’s all you needed.

When Ravus returned with a small armload of books from the private library and some medicine, you made Ignis stay. Ravus gave you a confused frown, but didn’t argue.

With a book propped in your lap, tea and hot cocoa brought in by castle staff, and a quiet man warming each of your hands in their own, you spent the rest of the evening warming up, both in body and mind.

—

You motioned with your arms for the staff to move your large bed just a bit farther to the right. The piece of furniture had taken up most of the bedroom of your apartment in the city. Here, in your private quarters in the castle, it seemed so much less grand. Especially next to the gigantic bed that was already in your bedchambers here.

Now you had two beds. Because you refused to get rid of the one Ravus had bought you without your permission. It had gotten _so much_ use, and a big part of you hoped that, now that Ignis was no longer residing in the manor, Ravus would finally put it to use again.

Castle staff said nothing on the two beds that sat on opposing sides of your rooms. You didn’t honestly think you’d find yourself using this space for much beyond the occasional rest or time away from Ravus. You walked around the place once everyone left, opening boxes only to look inside at your belongings but not actually put them away.

“Welcome home.”

You looked up from a box full of movies to see Ravus leaning in the open doorway. With his arms crossed and the barest smile on his face, he seemed oddly playful. Was he really that happy for you to be moved in? He hadn’t helped with the move at all beyond ordering people to do it for you, and you hadn’t expected to see him until much later in the day. He had meetings on meetings this week as you prepared for spring and, subsequently, the wedding.

You walked toward him, smoothing a hand over the fancy bedding of the larger bed as you passed. “Have a housewarming gift for me, papa-gâteau?”

He stepped further into the room, and the door closed behind him. He reached back to lock it, the sound heavy as it resounded off the marble walls. “Ho un grande regalo per te.”

You blinked at the Altissian he used. “A great gift for me? Great as in big?” You stopped in front of him, lifting a hand to touch the front of his robes. “Are you offering what I think you are?”

Without answering, he bent, swept an arm to the back of your knees, and lifted you in his arms. This was so unusual, and it had you almost yelling in your surprise. He carried you to the larger bed, his eyes dancing across your face.

“Mi devi un drink. Il mio mi è caduto quando ti ho vista.”

You stared up at him, not believing the terrible pickup line that had just come out of his mouth. When a laugh bubbled out of you, he let you go, and you dropped back, landing on the mattress. You watched him begin to undo the clasps of his robes and felt a blush begin to burn your face. He wasn’t kidding, and you were _so ready._

“I’ve much to make up for,” he said, letting the first layer of his robes fall to the floor.

You swallowed and nodded, beginning to fumble out of your own clothes. You didn’t ask him what had been holding him back in the most recent weeks. If it had been important, he would’ve told you. It had likely been work and Ignis, or some mix of both taking up so much of his energy. Now he was all yours again, and though you actually kind of missed Ignis’ presence, you were ready to find a new normal with Ravus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there is a lot of untranslated Italian vis-à-vis the terrible pickup lines that were used. Honestly, the content itself isn’t important so much as, if you don’t know Italian, it’s meant to make you as confused reading it as Ravus feels hearing it. If that makes any sense. I don’t know Italian myself, so it could all be inaccurate anyway lmao
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by for this super self indulgent ending <3


	2. There is an ocean in your hips, so deep, I’d dive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** for accidental voyeurism, mild and brief smut, bad flirting by two fully grown men, Ravus having a mild… uh, impregnation kink (I guess?! I’m not really sure why he’s written himself that way, but he wants a family of his own so bad lmfao) and reader being a little dense.

The manor yawned with you when spring finally broke along the mountains. It was as if waking up from a long rest, windows being opened to let the spacious castle breathe. With you being in a hurry, you only nodded at the people dusting out the rooms and corridors that needed it most while on your walk to the gardens.

You had something interesting for Ravus.

It took everything you had to not open the package in your hands. It was addressed to you both, had very little weight to it, and the return address was listed as Ignis’ office in the Citadel. All things that made you curious.

Ravus stood among bunches of newly bloomed daisies, bent to touch one with a frown. You paused at the edge of the little plot, feet shuffling on the cobblestone path. Daisies weren’t planted in the gardens purposely. They weren’t necessarily weeds, but they needed no help thriving, reappearing every year. Ravus never openly complained about them, but you could tell it bothered him.

Everything else in the gardens was symmetrical and planned, at least in his section. Beyond that, the wider expanse of the place held greater, more exotic plants and flowers. The only bits of wild he seemed to approve of were the fields of sylleblossoms that were taken care of, for the most part, by the magic that permeated the place.

“Ravus, look.” You caught his attention while lifting the package.

He stood up, gaze meeting yours before falling to the parcel. It was small, but the Lucian royal crest on it was a stark black and hard to miss.

“Lunafreya?” He walked through the daisies, his step careful despite how much you knew he disliked them invading his space. “I wasn’t expecting anything.”

“It’s for both of us,” you said, holding it out of his reach when he tried to take it from you. It made you do a little spin, and you pointed at the return address when facing him again. “From Ignis.”

Ravus’ brows knitted in confusion. He watched you open the package, taking an envelope from you as you went through the contents. Three letters, one for Ravus, one for you, and one for you both. Along with that was a single postcard. On one side was a landscape photograph of Leide taken from a high vantage point. On the other side, _½ cup crème fraîche_ was written in Ignis’ impeccable penmanship. You flipped the card from one side to the other, trying to make sense of it until Ravus patiently took it from you.

“What’s that about?”

Really, you wanted to know what _any_ of it was about. You hadn’t expected anything from Insomnia either, least of all from the royal advisor.

Ravus stared at the card, then blinked, the softest change in his expression as his eyes widened for a second. Then, he tucked the postcard into his hand next to the letter addressed to him and looked at you, his face a perfect reflection of calm.

“It’s a piece of a recipe I had requested from Ignis months ago.”

That only gave you more questions, and Ravus could read it in your expression before you could even ask.

“He cooked for me once. A cheesecake.”

You crumpled the parcel wrapping in a hand as you considered what he said. “When did he do that?”

“In the earlier days of his stay, when you weren’t deigning to visit the manor.” Ravus reached up and touched your clenched hand, and you relaxed when you realized you were squeezing the torn wrapping. “It was his show of thanks for giving him refuge. I’d wanted him to give the recipe to our chef, but he refused.”

You weren’t sure what to think of that. Was it your fault they’d become friends? Your avoidance of the manor apparently gave Ignis room to put on his charms, of which he had _many._ You looked down at the letter in your other hand, at the elegant way Ignis had written your name on its front. The wax seal at the back was pressed with the familiar Scientia crest that still triggered a weird mix of nostalgia, warm feelings, and anxiety in you.

“So he’s holding out,” you said, looking up at Ravus again. “He keeps his recipes close to the vest. I’m surprised he even gave you one part.”

Ravus nodded toward a nearby bench, nestled out of the way behind bushes and protected by an old arching trellis. You understood he wanted you to follow, so when he began to walk, you kept to his side and admired all of the blooming flowers as you passed.

“I’d thought it a lost cause,” he said, taking a seat on the stone bench first. “But he's being coy instead.”

That kind of wording made you laugh, but you loved Ravus’ different, old fashioned way of speech. He couldn’t know that calling Ignis coy implied flirtation.

You sat next to him and held up the letter addressed to both of you. “Wanna read this?”

He watched you open it and nodded for you to just go ahead when you looked between him and the folded paper you slowly pulled from the envelope.

_Although, I should likely be extending my thanks to the Oracle herself, I feel as though my stay in Tenebrae was most beneficial thanks to the kindness shown to me by you both. You played host to a man incomplete and ill suited to return to his duties…_

It went on for two pages, listing his thanks and recounting small things you’d done together and how it had helped him. You knew that writing letters was a part of the healing process, according to the doctors employed by the manor, and this felt like that kind of _show the ones you care about that you appreciate them_ nonsense that they promoted. You smiled at the words all the same.

When you folded the papers back into the envelope, Ravus put his own letter and the postcard away into an inner pocket of his robes. “I’ll read mine later, once I’m not busy.”

“You didn’t look all that busy out here,” you said, putting the wadded up parcel paper in his lap. He frowned at you, picking it up before it could fall to the ground, and you straightened the letters in your hand with a smile. “Don’t get rid of the daisies. I like them.”

Ravus crunched the paper into a tighter ball in his fist, a light sigh leaving him. “They’re unplanned; I’m not yet sure what to do with them."

You stood up, uncomfortable sitting on the stone bench for too long. “Unplanned things are the best.” You pointed at your face, winking at him. Then you pointed at your stomach, finally showing the surprise it held. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

The unsettled look on Ravus’ face eased, and he grabbed your hand with his free one, lifting it to press a kiss to your knuckles. That was all the answer you’d get that he couldn’t agree more.

“If we _have_ to get rid of them,” you suggested, pulling your hand from his grip to touch his jaw. You lifted his face, and his eyes met yours. “Send them to Iggy. As, like, a thanks for the letters. Two birds, one stone.”

Ravus’ hand fell to his lap slowly, his brows arching delicately. “Send him flowers?”

You shrugged. “Yeah, I think he’s a dude who can appreciate that.”

You doubted Noctis was out there sending Ignis flowers in appreciation for all of his hard work. And you knew better than anyone how hard it was to work on _yourself_ for a change. Ignis deserved recognition, and you wouldn’t have to see Ravus being mildly annoyed over pretty but unwanted flowers in his gardens all spring.

Ravus nodded, and you bent down to give him a soft kiss before leaving him in the gardens. You had things to do before traveling down the city. The first thing on the agenda would be reading the private letter Ignis had sent.

The letters gave you hope. You’d thought your rekindled friendship a temporary thing, but there he was, reaching out to you after he’d left. Staying in the manor had helped Ignis get through whatever he’d been suffering from, and apparently, that meant you were officially allowed into his life again. Which meant Ravus was, too.

If this was the beginning of your new normal, you would welcome it fully. 

—

Your wedding day happened entirely too quickly. It was there, and then it wasn’t. Over before you even realized. All of the planning, practicing, dealing with people you didn’t much care for— it had finally concluded with a trip out of Tenebrae, just you and Ravus. You rested against him in the bed of the private train car that would take you to the ferry to Altissia, your honeymoon destination.

He kept tracing gentle shapes into your skin with his fingertips, his palms going to your rounded stomach every few minutes. You were an exhausted mess against him, still reeling from everything that had happened in the past several days. The events leading up to the wedding, the ceremony itself, the dancing —the fucking _dancing—_ and the day of farewells afterward. Mom had been the hardest to say goodbye to; it had been the first time you’d seen her since you’d begun showing, and you probably wouldn’t see her again until you _weren’t_ bloated and swollen in a few months.

Ravus inhaled deeply, his chest rising and your head along with it. You felt him let it out, his breath hitting your hair as he spoke quietly. “Why has my wife grown tense in my arms?”

“Mmmh,” you mumbled incoherently and relaxed. “I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to and dealt with so many people. I’m so fucking tired.”

Talking to others normally energized you, but you were ready to sleep for the entire trip to Altissia. You thought of the last slew of people you’d seen off before you’d left Fenestala Manor yourself. Noctis and the boys. Thinking of them that way made them sound like a boy band. Noctis and the Boys featuring Princess Lunafreya. Your exhaustion coloring your imagination, you briefly wondered who would play what instrument. Until it came to Ignis. 

“What did Ignis give you before everyone left?”

Ravus ran a hand over your hair, brushing it out of your face so he could press his mouth to your temple. “A book to read on our journey.”

You closed your eyes, humming again. “He thought you’d be that bored traveling with me?”

Ravus’ hand trailed down your side and stopped at your stomach. “He suspected you would be very tired and highly recommended the novel.”

Something between a sigh and a laugh fell out of you, muffled by Ravus’ skin and the sheets that covered you. Of course Ignis would guess that right. He’d been the one to dance with you more than any guest. He’d listened to you complain about your sore feet. He’d joked with you over the scandal that, admittedly, few were actually bothered about, concerning an Oracle marrying you amidst your heavy pregnancy. And he’d told you he’d never, in all the years of knowing you, found you more beautiful than he did that day.

You stretched your legs, your toes skimming down Ravus’ long legs. “What book did he give you?”

“Don’t Panic,” he murmured into your hair.

Oh. Ignis’ favorite book. You weren’t sure if Ravus would like science fiction, but the story did have a lot to offer. Ignis had let you borrow it back when you’d dated, back when you’d made attempts to get to know each other better. Funny that his friendship with Ravus had actually happened. Even funnier were these small exchanges.

First the letters, where one had become two, until you were both sending him letters separately but in the same envelope. It was a friendly contact, and it excited you to have Ignis back in your life. Now it was this, the small gifts he gave that were unrelated to the large events happening around you. Ignis was one of your best friends again, and you couldn’t have been happier.

“That’s a good one,” you said, resting your hand over his on your stomach. “Lots of space travel and political drama.”

Ravus hummed, sounding noncommittal. You knew he’d have the entire book read before you even made it to Altissia.

—

“Already about, I see.”

You stopped mid-step in a corridor just down from the Oracle’s drawing room. You’d met with her to go over a tariff that you didn’t approve of for a number of _very sensible reasons_ and then announce you’d soon be spending every other day down in the city for the next few months for a film you were helping produce. You felt like the meeting had gone well, and froze in surprise at the voice you hadn’t at all expected to hear.

Ignis stood at the other end of the hall, looking as if he were waiting for something. He stood near the wall, next to a closed doorway that you knew led to Ravus’ smaller, more private office.

“Iggy!” You grinned, walking toward him with unmasked excitement. “I didn’t know you were visiting.”

His eyes gave you a subtle once over, and though you were still fatigued and slightly overweight from the pregnancy, you were on your way to snapping back into place. Your babies were less than a week old; returning to your old self wasn’t going to happen overnight. That’s what you kept telling yourself as you enjoyed coffee again and spent half of your days staring at the weird, little human blobs that you’d made with Ravus. You were actually on your way to visit them now.

Ignis rested a hand at his hip, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at you. “I was sent to escort Lady Lunafreya. She’s visiting with Ravus now.”

You nodded, remembering that Luna was visiting to meet her nieces. Noctis hadn’t been able to come because of some important event. You hadn’t expected Ignis to come in his stead. Putting a hand on his arm, you waved for him to follow you. “C’mon, I’m going to the nursery. Ravus and Luna will probably go there next. You don’t have to wait out here like that.”

He hesitated for a moment, a hand coming up to adjust his spectacles. Then he nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

—

You held one of the babies carefully while the royal nanny handed the other to Ignis. He was a man who most certainly didn’t fumble, but seemed to be doing just that as he brought the tiny being close to his chest. The nanny reprimanded him gently in Tenebraen, then crossed the room to clean up, glancing his way intermittently.

You sat next to him, feeling a swell of pride and happiness at the new humans. Ignis stared down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were wide and lilac and stared curiously but unfocused at Ignis.

“You want one, Iggy?” You offered with a nudge of your elbow. “I’ll give you one.”

He looked up from her, his eyes fluttering a little behind his spectacles. “Pardon?”

You laughed lightly, and the sound made the baby in your arms smile. Or more likely, she was pooping. That’s kind of all they seemed to do at this stage. “I’m kidding. I couldn’t give one away.” You lifted her a little, brushing her little nose with your finger. “If I did that too soon, I might end up giving away the good one.”

You looked at Ignis again when you felt him staring at you. He rose a brow. “You’d joke about giving away a royal baby.”

With a light scoff, you leaned into his side. “They’re not royal babies to me. They’re just my kids, and—” You paused, looking down as the one you held opened her mouth in a yawn. You felt her pull against the blanket she was swaddled in, probably to stretch. When she resettled, Ignis cleared his throat, and you found yourself biting the inside of your cheek and fighting a blush. They were your kids, this was completely insane, and you loved them so fucking much.

“I’m glad you came with Luna,” you said, watching the baby slowly close her eyes.

“As am I.” Ignis rocked the one in his arms a little, then settled against your lean into him.

—

The silk rope pulled taut with the hard tug of your hands, your fingers deft in tying knots that held Ravus’ wrists together and forced them behind his head. You’d tied his arms back, the silky thread digging lightly into the muscle of his biceps. His eyes followed your every movement, nothing leaving his parted lips but quiet breaths.

He’d done this to you for the first time only days before, your own private celebration at the arrival of your children and what that meant for you in the bedroom. He’d been too careful, in your opinion, too patient when you’d been pregnant. You wanted him to be a touch rough again, and now he finally listened.

It was uncommon, to have Ravus give in to you like this, to let you be the one tying him up, but you took it, relishing any semblance of command over him. This was a special occasion, not a celebration but a chance he was giving you to let out a severe stress.

“I deserved that award,” you whispered, your fingernails scratching down his face, his neck, and over his chest as you sat back, straddling him on the bed. It left red streaks and a wake of gooseflesh on his bare skin. He was already hard, had been hard since you’d made him watch you get undressed with no given permission to touch you. His cock rested at your backside, rigid and flush to your skin. You purposefully neglected it, leaning over him to bite down his collar.

You’d just gotten bad news earlier that day. The first movie you’d ever written had been nominated for an award. You hadn’t been able to attend the ceremony because you’d been due any day and couldn’t leave the manor. It hadn’t mattered because you hadn’t won.

The thought of that made you bite Ravus’ collar harder than you meant to. He hissed, groaning and shifting underneath you. His arousal brushed you backside again, taught and impatient. You licked the reddened skin of the bite, grazing your teeth over more bits of pale skin. You’d do this all day; you had no intention of letting Ravus get off anytime soon.

A knock at the door gave you pause, and you had to fight a scowl at being interrupted. You lifted your head to look at Ravus, meeting his lidded eyes in wait.

“My lady, it’s the children.” Your assistant’s voice rang through the door in a high pitch. “The nurses are saying they need to be fed.”

Ravus’ eyes grew focused, his mouth still letting out heavy breaths. You felt him twitch between your thighs, and it belied the way his eyes began to softly trace the features of your face. Fatherhood was already fucking him up! He was suddenly melting because you were his— his baby mama, and that was _not_ the reason you wanted him to be a withering mess right now.

Without answering your assistant, you bit Ravus again, in the juncture where his neck met shoulder. While you sucked at his skin, wishing you could keep going, you unbound him from the ropes. Hands free, he slid them over your naked form, down your sides to cup your ass.

You rested your head on his shoulder, not wanting to move just yet. Who knew when you’d get another moment alone together. With everything going on, it was unlikely that either of you would have the energy to continue this that night. You didn’t have to ask Ravus to join you; he got dressed as you did, handsy in private but laced together the moment you both met the assistant in the corridor five minutes later.

“I’m sorry you didn’t win the award, ma crevette,” he said quietly on the way to the nursery.

When you looked up at him, ready to say you cared less about that than you did about being interrupted, you saw the little bruise you’d left on his neck, just below his ear. As frustrated as you were, that felt like a momentary win on its own.

—

After dinner, Ravus surprised you by leading you to one of the unused guest rooms. You’d wanted to say goodnight to Luna and Ignis because they left the next day, but Ravus clearly had other ideas. He was delicate with your crown, but your dress suffered a tear from his impatient fingers when opening its back. Your hair half undone and catching at the corners of your mouth as you gasped, you were thrown back onto the bed with the kind of force you’d been craving.

By the time you were both naked, it was barely ten past the end of dinner, and he had you writhing beneath him, his hands holding you firmly in place by the hips, his mouth consuming every quiver he created at your core as if he hadn’t just eaten. Your fingers curled and pulled at his hair, back arching and cries falling out of you in long praises that only spurred him further. As you grew close, you let go, stretching your tense fingers and grabbing Ravus’ shoulders. Not this way. Never this way. You hated coming with his face between your legs. You weren’t sure why, but it was so much less satisfying after how long you’d gone _not_ having him any other way.

Listening to your wordless demand, he let go of your hips and crawled upward. His mouth didn’t leave your body, the slick of your heat traveling up to your navel, where he dipped his tongue. You were still self conscious, but he dispelled the feeling with every pleased sound he made while nipping at your flesh on his travel up to your mouth.

“Hands to yourself,” he bit out, taking you by the wrists when you urged him up more by the shoulders. He held them down against the mattress, the bedding plush and soft at your back. With the countless unused rooms in the manor, you were surprised it had taken this long for him to draw you into one for a sudden encounter. They were well furnished, in any case.

Ravus moved one wrist to his other hand, holding both of your hands in place over your head. He made you look at him, his erection teasing you but going no further than a slight dip into you with every effort you made to move your hips and coerce him inside. He was cruel, holding you down by the hip with his free hand, and chuckling into the hollow of your ear. He licked the spanse of it, biting and pulling on the lobe.

“Let’s have another.”

You breathed heavily, your chest rocking and sliding against his. “What? Already?” You turned your head, meeting his eyes with soft confusion. That wasn’t exactly the _sexiest_ thing to say when you’d just had babies. What was he—

His grip on your wrists tightened, and he kissed you, the action scalding on your lips. He bit at them, prying them apart and forcing his tongue past to meet your teeth and tongue with fervor. You met him readily but couldn’t move beyond what he allowed. His cock slid against you in slow, teasing movements, not penetrating but coating himself in your slick wetness. You whined, but he devoured it in the kiss and rutted harder with no give to actually enter.

You bit his lip hard, and he drew back with a low hiss, staring down at your scowl.

“I’ll give you another,” you breathed, wrapping your legs around him and digging your heels into the back of his thighs. “If you earn it.”

He didn’t move, only the shift of his chest against you as breaths left him. Then, as if making up his mind, he let you go, sitting up between your legs. Resting on his knees, he grabbed your waist, his fingers digging in and hands pulling you toward him roughly. You gasped despite yourself, toes curling and feet arching when he entered you in one hard movement, holding you to him unmoving.

You lifted yourself from the bed, strands of his hair falling into his face and tickling yours. Your hands gripped at his shoulders, sliding over sweat-slicked skin before meeting behind his neck. He rocked you against him, shifting out of you and plunging in with hard movements, guided by his firm grip on your waist.

You panted against his collar, head falling back as he began a steady, solid pace, forcing you down onto his lap in increasingly intense pulls. Your thighs were already growing sore, the slapping reddening them further every time your bodies met. You shuddered under the thickness of him filling you over and over, at the way he licked your neck with your head arched back in relaxed ecstacy.

The sound of a door opening didn’t register at first. You lifted your head, but Ravus’ gaze was steady and forceful, like the shift of his body against your own. Your legs tightened around him when he brought you down hard against him, seating himself deep. You moaned in reaction, forgetting the door until Ravus looked past you.

Looking over your shoulder, you were met with a face of shock. Ignis stood in the partially opened door, the one that connected to an adjacent room. Ravus didn’t stop fucking you, and Ignis lifted a hand to cover his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry,” he said, nearly yelling. His elbow hit something crystal that rested on a table next to the doorway. It wobbled, and he steadied it before rushing through the door and closing it.

You stared at the doorway in a daze for several seconds, your body clenching as Ravus didn’t relent. If anything, he drove into you harder, pulling you against him in rough jerks of his arms. You faced him again, sharing breaths with him as he brought you closer and closer to a finish.

You didn’t ask why he didn’t stop; you were happy he didn’t.

—

Saying goodbye to Luna and Ignis the next morning involved a heavy blush on the advisor’s face the moment you held him in a hug.

“It’s okay,” you said, hoping to play it off as you drew back from him.

He shook his head curtly, the blush burning hotter. It was cute, but you couldn’t tell him that. “Don’t.”

You pretended to punch him on the arm, something you’d only usually do with Prompto. “It’s totally okay.”

Ignis’ brows met, and suddenly he was frowning at you through the blush. “Is it?”

Before you could answer, Ravus was at your side, finally done saying his goodbyes to his sister. “It’s been a pleasure.” He bowed appropriately, and Ignis followed suit. “We’ll be sure to lock the doors between guest rooms for your next visit, should that make you more comfortable.”

Slight surprise came to Ignis’ face, and you were with him in the feeling. Had Ravus known Ignis’ room was next door?

“Ah, yes,” Ignis said, his eyes flicking between you and Ravus. It did nothing for the pink on his face, burning so warmly, it reached the tips of his ears. “That may be— Yes, that would be preferable. At this time.”

Ravus nodded, and you felt like you were missing something huge here. “I feel much the same.”

Leaving them to have this weird conversation without you, you went to Luna and gave her the next farewell hug. You’d see them in a few months for the autumnal festival, but having so many people you loved who lived on the other side of the world was hard when you lived in a cold castle in distant mountains.

—

You walked through the lobby of the Leville, your steps assured and your voice carrying across the space to Ravus, who waited in a lounge area. “Let’s have another, you said. It would be incredible, you said.”

Ravus looked up from the newspaper. “What is the matter?”

You flicked the newspaper, and he dropped it to his lap. Then you paced a little, waiting for him to stand up. “I’ve felt sick all day, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep anything down.”

He placed the paper down as he stood. One of his hands came to your cheek to soothe you, the other steadying you at your shoulder. “Have you taken the medicine?”

You pouted. “A few minutes ago, yeah.”

He lowered his hand to your chin, tilting your head up. When your gaze met his, he smoothed his thumb over your lower lip. “Let it settle. You’ll feel alright by the time we arrive.”

And he was right. One gondola ride later, you were stepping into the restaurant where you’d had your very first date, and you felt fine. This was your second go round with pregnancy, and you were going to handle it like a fucking champ. You stopped on your walk toward one of the high tables when you spotted Ignis standing at the bar, smiling as he said something to the proprietor.

The elder man looked at you and Ravus over Ignis’ shoulder. “Ah, your highness. Sit anywhere, as always.”

Ignis straightened his back, turning to you with mild surprise. As you took a seat, he said something more to the proprietor, then crossed the cafe to your table. Ravus had yet to sit and nodded at the remaining chair.

“Join us.”

You looked from Ignis to Ravus, wondering why your husband was incapable of simply asking things of people. Everything had to be a soft command. Ignis didn’t seem to mind, taking the seat as Ravus pulled out his own chair, each of you looking between one another rather than the menus that were already at the table.

“Are you here alone?” you couldn’t help but ask. You had no idea Ignis would be in town.

Ignis shook his head with a polite smile. “Another on the Foreign Affairs Council has come with me to meet with the general secretary. She had a personal engagement this evening, so I’m seeing the sights on my own at the moment.”

“So you are alone,” you said, fingers folding together on the table. “In the world’s most romantic city.”

He adjusted his glasses, though they were already perfectly in place. “Indeed. When you put it that way, I do seem rather lonely.” He gave a dry, self-effacing laugh.

Next to you, Ravus’ hand curled into a fist and relaxed under the table. It was a small tell, one you recognized from years of knowing him and seeing the subtle flex of the muscle in his arm. He was annoyed. By what, you didn’t know. “I, for one, feel we are lucky to have run into you alone. Dinner with a friend is preferable to small talk with a pair of dignitaries.”

Ignis slowly smiled. “How kind of you to say.”

Ravus casually lifted a hand to catch the attention of wait staff, not outwardly showing how impatient he actually was. “It’s merely the truth.” As a server approached, he turned to you. “The usual, ma crevette?”

You nodded, secretly immensely pleased that you had come here often enough that you had a _usual._ You didn’t necessarily love that Ravus would order for you sometimes, but you let him because he liked to. Since you’d become parents, he’d really come into his caretaking instincts. You preferred the small bits of doting over the grand gestures. Now, when he made a spectacle of his love for you, it was often with the underlying intent to annoy you. You’d yet to come up with a way of paying him back for the fountain he was having built in your honor. You planned to litter it with coins as soon as you could.

“Are you considering the canape?” Ravus asked Ignis, interrupting your thoughts.

You looked between them with interest, taking a sip of the water a separate server had just placed down.

Ignis nodded, surprise on his face. “How could you guess?”

Ravus didn’t answer, instead ordering for all three of you. A lasagna, wood-smoked fish, and… caviar canape.

Once the server walked away, you leaned forward a little to gawk at Ignis. “Of course you like caviar.”

Ignis turned his surprise onto you. “It’s a delicacy. It would be a shame not to have it here where it’s freshest.”

You grimaced, squicked by the thought of the slimy fish eggs on your tongue. “I can’t believe you’d put that in your mouth.” You preferred actual fish and adored Altissian fare mostly for the pasta. The rest, however fancy, you could do without.

“As if you’re one to pass judgement with the sort of things you love to put in your own mouth,” Ravus said, nodding appreciatively as the sommelier poured wine into his glass.

You blinked at him. “Like what?”

He lifted the wineglass to his lips, looking at you with a side glance and offering no answer. It made you laugh, this uncalled for flirting. It had taken you so long to draw that out of him. You stifled the laugh and returned your attention to Ignis, resisting the urge to elbow your husband.

Ignis’ gaze was fixed on his own glass of wine, his fingers moving delicately up the stem. You stared at the soft smile on his face and the way his eyes closed and lips parted when he took a drink. The moment his eyes opened, they met yours, and you paused, feeling caught for some strange reason. You looked away, to Ravus, and found him staring at you. Your face warmed. You didn’t understand. Looking at Ignis again, you flushed deeper, meeting his gaze and arched brow.

Ravus’ hand touched yours under the table. “What has you flustered?”

You squeezed his hand, not for comfort but because it bothered you that he’d just point it out.

“Is it the baby?” This was asked in a quieter breath, and you tore your gaze from Ignis’ to look at Ravus. He was only now comfortable enough to leave Tenebrae without your daughters. Even still, he checked on them periodically, much like he checked on you whenever you left for long periods of work.

To alleviate that stress before it could even fester in him, you shook your head. “I’m fine. I’m just—” You smiled. “I’m having a nice time. I’m glad you came with me.”

He hadn’t seemed to enjoy the big film premiere the night before, the flashing cameras and the questions from entertainment outlets over who he was wearing and what he thought of the movie. He relaxed now, returning his attention to Ignis but not letting go of your hand until dinner was served.

—

You held up a finger, licking sauce from your lip before speaking. “Okay, but consider this. Everyone is dead. They all died in the first chapter when Eos was destroyed.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, and you scoffed, fully expecting him to do that. Before you could defend your point on the plot of his favorite book —it was a valid theory no matter how cliche it was!— Ravus cut in.

“I looked into older manuscripts and that had been a possible alternate ending.”

Both you and Ignis stared at him. Then, you grinned. “Hah!” You pointed at Ignis, unashamed of how childish you were being. He seemed to bring that out in you. Strangely, they both kind of did, in different ways.

“What older manuscripts?” Ignis asked, ignoring your pointing to give Ravus an incredulous look.

“As it happens, I’ve located an original from a collector in Gralea.” Ravus drank the last of the wine in his glass. “The author had written several alternate endings, including that one.”

Ignis’ eyes widened behind his spectacles. You were loving how expressive he was after a bit of wine. “I’d no idea.”

Ravus placed his glass down. “The author seemed rather indecisive. I enjoyed the more succinct ending, however more coarse its content may be.”

Ignis rolled a light shrug over his shoulders. He’d taken his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. His gloves were still on, though, and that’s what let you know he wasn’t allowing himself to grow _too_ comfortable. “I prefer the original ending. There is no point in fixing what isn’t broken, as one would say.”

Ravus tilted his head, staring at the other man but reaching for your hand under the table. “I do hope you’ll enjoy at least one of the alternates. The only reason I searched for the manuscript was to give it to you.”

Ignis had leaned back slightly in his chair. Now he sat up straighter, confusion coming to him. “Oh?”

Ravus nodded, his fingers lacing with yours in your lap. “Your package, it continues to grow. That’s my fault, I fear.”

You sent Ravus a side glance, seeing only sincerity on his otherwise unreadable face. Looking at Ignis, you were given pause by the light flush of his skin and the small furrow between his brows that expressed his growing confusion.

“Pardon?”

“A belated gift for you,” Ravus said plainly. “I admit I’ve sent few packages to others. I seem to keep finding more things to send, so it becomes larger and further delayed.”

Ignis cleared his throat, lifting his glass to his lips but not before murmuring a soft, “Right.”

Dinner had ended, but you were all lingering, drinking the last of the wine and talking away. Nothing felt rushed in Altissia, the night air pleasant and perfect. The warm city lights shining off the water in the canals only added to the romantic atmosphere, and you fought a laugh at yourself over how warm and light you felt just by holding Ravus’ hand. You used to only feel that way when under the influence.

“I’d heard your recent testing of new recruits went well,” Ravus said.

You nodded, hearing that from Prompto. Ignis was going to be a specialty trainer to new Crownsguard, apparently. You were honestly surprised he hadn’t stepped up to a larger role sooner, but his duty to Noctis must’ve superseded anything else.

“I’m merely going to be a common blades instructor.”

Ravus’ hand tightened around your own as he spoke, his other taking hold of his wine glass. “I’ve heard you have the unique ability to handle several dexterity laden tasks at once. I’d say you’re anything but common.”

Ignis smiled. “Is that so? Perhaps I should demonstrate for you at a later date.”

Ravus nodded. “I would enjoy discovering what your skilled hands are capable of doing.”

You chewed on your lip, reeling at this conversation. The air was full of romance but _wow_ this wasn’t what you’d expected to hear between them. Altissia… was amazing.

“You have an assured personality that instills trust.” Ignis lifted his glass to his mouth for a small drink of what was left. You swallowed at the way he licked his lip afterward, the draw of it slow and careful. “I must admit, it’s encouraging… and charming.”

Ravus had grown still, the glass of wine in his hand nearly empty. He looked at Ignis from across the short table. “As flattering as that may be, I only speak the truth. It isn’t always the best decision, but I stand by it.”

Eyes flicking between the men, you became increasingly aware of the atmosphere change. It wasn’t sudden, nor was it a huge contrast to what it had been before. Still romantic, still open. Just… hard for you to quite grasp.

Ravus’ hand sending small waves of pleasant magic over you and Ignis’ soft blush gave you absolutely no answers. When they both looked at you, to see what _you_ thought of the subject at hand, you were too flustered to answer, blaming it on the baby.

—

Taking off your tiara, glad it hadn’t somehow fallen off in how loose it so often became throughout the day, you put it down and turned to Ravus the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. A towel at his waist, he greeted you with the softest smile as he dried his hair with another towel and passed you on his way to the bed.

“Ravus, are you attracted to men at all?”

He didn’t seem remotely bothered by your question, tossing the towel aside and running fingers through his hair. “I am only attracted to you.”

You scoffed. “That’s a cheap answer.”

He turned to you, tilting his head a little, a frown on his face. “No one else has ever held my interest, regardless of gender.”

This wasn’t what you wanted, even though it made your heart skip a beat or five. You began to unbutton your top, tilting your own head at him in confusion. “So you could be attracted to men? They just have to be like me?”

“Not simply like you,” he said, shaking his head and taking a step closer to you. “I’m attracted to _you,_ ma crevette.”

“And it would be impossible for you to be into someone else?”

“Not impossible. Unlikely.”

You frowned at him, not sure you wanted to ask outright. It could’ve been nothing. You didn’t think it was nothing, but you weren’t sure you could ask just yet. So you skirted the issue.

“What do you think of Ignis?”

Ravus, apparently not a complete idiot, stared at you. “Are you asking if I’m attracted to him?”

You lifted your hands and shook your head. “I’m asking what you think of him. Just give me your first thoughts and the conversation is over.”

Ravus’ frown eased, replaced with something close to amusement, which you didn’t appreciate. When he answered, though, it was sincere. “I think he is objectively handsome and a fine friend despite my earlier notions of him.”

You weren’t sure what to do with that information, but as promised, the conversation ended there.

—

Staying behind in Altissia for a few interviews about the film you’d produced, you wandered through the suite you’d gotten with Ravus after he left the next morning. The space felt too large for only one. You wished you’d moved to a smaller room for the remainder of your stay, if only so you wouldn’t have to eat breakfast alone in such a large space. It was for that reason you chose to eat in the cafe downstairs, just off the lobby.

“We could check it out after the meetings. It’s our last night here, Ignis.” The voice was feminine, and the name made you perk up.

You heard a sigh, just behind you. “I’d invited you last evening.”

The woman followed with a sigh of her own. “When you knew I had prior obligations. If you aren’t interested, just—” She cut herself off when you turned around in your seat.

She sat one table away with Ignis. You could only guess you hadn’t noticed him earlier because you’d been fixated on positioning your tiara. You’d brought your newest one, and so far it was the least ostentatious but the most difficult to keep in place. It was more of a comb than a crown, and you wondered if that was the issue. Gods spare you if you were actually growing used to having a crown on your head. You absently touched it as you looked between Ignis and the woman. You assumed she was the council member he was traveling with.

“Your highness,” she said, shifting in her seat as if to stand up before she caught herself.

You waved a hand for her to relax, and she didn’t seem to know what to do. It made you uncomfortable. So you looked at Ignis instead.

“Good morning,” you said, hating the pleasantry even as it came out. “You’re still in town?”

Ignis smiled, and you were warmed by it. “Until tomorrow. You?”

“Two more days.” It was said ruefully, and you couldn’t help but glance at the woman again as you laughed dryly. It was never said that you were analytical or especially perceptive, but you’d heard enough of their conversation. Looking at her now, taking in the finely made Crownsguard-issued attire she wore, the perfectly professional updo of her hair— she was Ignis’ equal, or close to it. And there was something between them. An attempt at something, at least.

Common decency told you to end the conversation there. You’d been through this exact situation with this exact man too many times before. A beautiful woman, much better suited for the tactician than you could ever be, vying for him while you lingered in his life and made sure to ruin it.

Of course you didn’t turn around like you should’ve. Of course you smiled at Ignis and asked him, right in front of his peer, if he wanted to have dinner with you later. Because you were you, and the night before had been far too weird to let pass.

You had questions.

—

You weren’t so terribly famous that you couldn’t walk around the city without being spotted. But the tiara didn’t help. Neither did the tattoo of the Oracle crest that inked the skin of your inner wrist. Because you were prideful, you kept both on display even though you wore more casual clothes. You were trying to comfortably affix the tiara when Ignis met you at the smaller, less famous cafe closer to the Leville than Maagho had been. You greeted him between frustrated frowns as the tiara kept slipping.

“Here.” He stopped your fussing with hands over yours, drawing them away before he brushed a bit of it back carefully. Holding it in place with one hand, he slipped the other into an inner pocket of his jacket, withdrawing something too small for you to see. A slight pinch and pull of your hair made you wince, and he apologized softly, withdrawing his hands and letting them drop to his sides.

You reached up to touch the tiara, careful not to mess with how secure it felt now. He’d used a simple hair pin to keep it in place. “Thanks.”

Ignis nodded, a soft smile touching his lips. “You seemed to have difficulty with it this morning.”

You dropped your hand and returned the smile. The cafe was quiet and uncrowded when you went inside. You’d invited Ignis to dinner, but all you were really craving was gelato. The monster growing in you seemed to already take after Ravus in that way; you craved sweets more than anything anymore.

It was two bites in, the sweet chill of it giving you courage, that you asked him outright. Having been on your mind for an entire day, the question came out a little more confused and accusatory than you intended.

“Do you have a thing for Ravus?”

Ignis paused, mug of coffee almost but not quite meeting his mouth. He lowered it to the table without taking a drink. “Pardon?”

You buried your spoon into the gelato. “Just tell me. You were flirting with him last night.”

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’d been under the impression—” He cleared his throat, his eyes flicking away for a moment. It was just as catching now as it had always been, his flustering. The soft dust of pink on his stoic face, the way his lips parted uncertainly. “I’d thought, because of certain turns of phrase he’d used and your own actions—”

He closed his mouth and schooled his expression. It did nothing for the blush, but he suddenly looked all too serious. “I apologize, your highness. You’re building a family. I shouldn’t—”

“Iggy, hush.” You held up a hand to emphasize your point. “You’re not wrong. Last night was fun, and Ravus and I are doing the family thing. All of that’s true.” That sounded so much less awkward in your mind than it did coming out. You pushed forward, not sure how you felt about this news. “If you like him, I guess I’m gonna have to fight you.”

Ignis blinked once, then twice. “What?”

“He’s my husband,” you said, pulling the spoon out of your gelato only to push it back in. You were still processing this. Ignis liked Ravus. Ignis liked Ravus, and Ravus thought Ignis was _objectively handsome_ and _a fine friend._ You realized now that you’d hoped— you’d hoped Ignis would’ve laughed off your question? You weren’t really sure. You did know that you were suddenly burning, deep in your chest. With jealousy and… rejection.

You frowned and narrowed your eyes at him. “I can’t fight you right now. Give me a few months.” You were talking about being pregnant, but you’d also need time to train, even though you knew you could never dream of defeating Ignis in a duel. All of these thoughts raced through your mind, such a mixed bag of emotions, all of them negative. They came to a halt when Ignis lowered a hand and covered the one you had fisted on the table. He gently turned it over and forced it to uncurl. His long fingers bent over your own, the leather of his gloves smooth on your palm.

Now more confused than anything, you looked up at him. His face was more flushed than before, closer to red than pink. But his expression remained serious, if a bit softer.

“Don’t misunderstand.” His fingers curled, lightly skimming over yours before pulling away. You felt your heart thicken, your chest burning for a different reason now. Ignis straightened himself in his chair and finally picked up his coffee. “I fancy you both.”

You processed this new bit of news as he drank his coffee. Your hands came to the bowl of gelato, the condensation on its sides feeling cold and slippery against your skin.

“You’re interested in me?” You looked from him to the gelato and back, your eyes searching the green of his for answers. “You’re, um, you like both of us?”

Drinking much of his coffee in a few last gulps, Ignis calmly placed his cup down and nodded. “As I stated, I’m not unaware of how strange it is to confess when you’re a growing family. I’d no intent to tell you how I felt outright, but you’ve given me no choice. I know things between us can’t be more than platonic for various reasons, not limited to your own feelings. Nor do I presume to know how Ravus feels, if anything, for me. Beyond friendship, of course.”

Now you were nodding and blushing, too, the gelato melting in front of you.

“We’ve come so far,” Ignis continued, a careful hand adjusting a glove, his eyes leaving yours for just a moment. “I've no intention of ruining my friendship with you both.”

With that, he clearly wanted to drop the subject. He cleared his throat, then rose a hand for more coffee. The rest of the dinner was laid out in blushes and averted eyes. You had to part with him much earlier than you’d planned. Too much to think about. Too much, and he didn’t want to address it further. It didn’t get past you unnoticed that he hadn’t asked you how you felt, for which you were grateful.

You left the cafe with Ignis just behind you. Twice already, you’d said goodbye to each other, so you had absolutely no reason to turn around and look at him.

But you did.

He was checking his pocket watch and looked up when you stopped walking.

“Are you—” You waffled. Because you’d been ready to fight him for a moment there. Because you were pregnant and hormones were fickle things. Because you felt a decade younger, full of curiosity and new feelings, like you had when you’d first met him. “Are you going to meet that woman? The one you came with?”

You had no right to ask. You had even less right to the little thrill you received when he shook his head.

“I’ve things to take care of. Best done on my own.”

You smiled, eyes trailing to the arrival of a gondola at the nearest station as it caught your attention. You left him standing there, your mind a storm of thoughts. Holding the blessed hourglass that hang from your neck, you spent the gondola ride gathering yourself.

—

Ravus called four times throughout the remainder of your trip. You’d told him about eating with Ignis. You’d told him about the woman Ignis had traveled with. But you couldn’t tell him the rest. It felt like something best said in person.

You returned to Tenebrae with several boxes of Ravus’ favorite cookies and mixed emotions. Ravus was in his office when you decided to tell him. You’d barely made it six hours in the manor before you couldn’t stand him not knowing, five of which were spent sleeping.

He was eating one of the cookies when you stepped in unannounced, and though you often liked to argue with him over whether or not they were called _cookies_ or _biscuits_ when eating them, all you wanted to do was knock the treat out of his hand and tell him _you were both being pursued by a Lucian count._

It came out differently.

“Ignis fucking likes us.” Your back was pressed against the door, and you pushed away from it. Ravus stared at you, his expression unchanging. “I mean, he wants to be with us. Romantically. Like, for real, papa-gâteau.” You paced in front of his desk, stopping to give him a wide-eyed look at the last word. “He told me in Altissia. He likes us, and he wants to be with us.”

You reached down to nervously play with a paperweight, one that looked like a cactuar. Then, you jerked your hand away from it in realization. Ignis had given it to him months before. You gasped, as if you’d just unraveled a conspiracy, and Ravus stood from his chair, moving about files and papers on his desk. You couldn’t believe he wasn’t freaking out right now. Ravus wasn’t really one to get freaked out, but _still._

“You only now realize?” Ravus looked up, a white brow arched over a blue eye. “He’s been courting us.”

Dumbfounded at this response, you stepped back from his desk. “He what now?”

Ravus ran long fingers through silky hair, brushing it back as he slowly rounded his desk. “The letters, the gifts, you’d recognize his intention if you’d been born noble.”

You faced him as he came to your side, a frown coming to your face. Finally, something other than stress and shock. “I can’t really change that.”

He lifted a hand to touch your tiara, that curious quirk of his brow remaining. You’d used a pin to keep it firmly in placed like Ignis had done. Ravus’ fingertips smoothed over your hair, skimming your ear and stopping on your neck.

“That has never been and will never be an issue. You’re working yourself up, ma crevette.”

Your frown eased. “Is this not something to get worked up over?”

His presence was calming, even without the comfort of his magic. He rubbed the pad of his thumb down the curve of your jaw. “This, at its root, is a yes or no question.”

“And what’s your answer?”

“That is entirely dependent upon your answer.”

Your frown returned. “That’s not fair.”

“You have a past with him.”

Reaching up, you grabbed his hand and drew it away from your face. “And you’ve never been with anyone else.”

He squeezed your hand. “This is true. There’s much to consider, but the basic question remains.”

Once again, you were reminded of that stark difference between Ignis and Ravus. The different views on being thoughtful or steadfast. The _yes or no_ conundrum. You were more like Ignis, in this case especially, in that you thought entirely too much. Ravus, in his own way, was asking you to _feel._

“He was really hesitant,” you admitted, thinking about how Ignis had acted after you’d gotten the confession out of him. “Because we have kids. So I don’t think he’s in a hurry to find out how we feel. He didn’t ask for a response or anything.”

Ravus seemed to consider your words, saying nothing and lowering your joined hands to rest between you. His office was quiet, and with a look around, you noticed a large parcel on one of the side tables, resting between stacks of books. A blush warmed your face as your eyes traced Ignis’ address written in Ravus’ fancy penmanship.

“You should send that,” you said, looking up at him.

He looked at the package, then back to you. “If we don’t answer him, he may never make a move. You know that as well as I do.”

You smiled at the blunt assessment. “Send flowers with it, too. He’s romantic and likes that kinda thing. Be more obvious with your flirting.”

Ravus’ expression froze for a moment, then softened. He let go of your hand to lift his again, this time finding purchase at the nape of your neck. His mouth was soft against yours when he bent to kiss you. He tasted like the cookies he’d been eating, and you grabbed the jacket of his robes to pull yourself closer, opening your mouth more to invite him in deeper.

“Lock the door,” he whispered against your mouth, drawing back and unfastening the clasps of his coat with a hand.

You laughed at the swift change, happy to be home.

—

The next time you saw Ignis, you didn’t immediately have time to address the fact that you’d kindly disregarded his reluctance to pursue something with you. Because the next time you saw him was on your friends’ wedding day. Gladio, being one half of the matrimonial pair, spent the afternoon getting ready, aided by Ignis. Prompto, being the other half, had disappeared without warning sometime mid-morning.

While Ignis kept Gladio occupied and _presumably_ unaware, you and Noctis searched for Prompto. Between the two of you, you found him just an hour after realizing he’d slipped away unseen. There was no talking him off a ledge or convincing him marriage was the ultimate form of happiness. It was just a nostalgic, somewhat anxious conversation in a dog park situated an even distance between two apartment buildings that you and Prompto used to live in when you’d been idiot college students.

“You don’t have to marry him,” you said, watching dogs play nearby while the owners eyed you.

With your heavy pregnancy in a fancy dress, Prompto’s messy tuxedo, Noct’s “disguise” hat, and not one dog between the three of you, you all must’ve looked pretty suspicious.

Prompto kicked at a small rock, leaning back against the cobblestone wall that lined the park. “I _want_ to marry him.”

You shared a look with Noctis, and the prince shrugged, equally confused. “Then what’s the deal? We’ve already gone over how you’re too good for him.”

“Your dad doesn’t matter,” you added.

Noctis nodded. “We don’t care and neither does Gladio. You know that.”

“I know.” Prompto looked up at the sky, expression blank.

Another shared look with Noct, and you were at a loss for what to say now. You’d exhausted every topic, wasting the day into the afternoon. Noct bent down, a dog running up to him. You realized when he pet it that it was one of Luna’s. Beyond asking just _how,_ you squatted there, in your fancy dress, to give love to the sweet dog, too.

“I heard Ravus sent flowers to Ignis,” Noct said, sounding bored, though you immediately realized his intention when it did the job of making Prompto laugh a little.

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “That note you added gave Iggy a conniption.”

You looked up and met his eyes. “Note? We sent flowers, but I didn’t add a note.”

Prompto tilted his head, then looked at Noctis. “What did it say again? Something about tongues, I think.”

Noctis grimaced but relented. “It was like _I want to lick the inside of your mouth_ or something.”

You stalled, your hands freezing in their petting on the dog’s soft fur. “What?”

Noct shook his head. “Not repeating it. Whatever’s going on with you, I don’t want to know.”

Prompto pushed off from the wall with another laugh. “Apparently they wanna lick his mouth.”

Noctis stood up, shaking his head and saying nothing.

“I did _not_ send a note like that,” you said, standing up with him and fighting a startling laugh. “I didn’t send a note at all.”

“I guess Ravus wants to touch tongues with Iggy, then,” Prompto grinned as Noct groaned.

“We should get back,” the prince said. “Before Gladio figures out you ran off to a dog park.” He began to follow the wall, aimed for the gated exit.

You hooked an arm with Prompto’s, pulling him along behind the prince. You still had no idea what note they were talking about, and the thought simmered in the back of your mind as you tried to follow Noct’s lead in coming up with ways to help get Prompto out of his weird, indifferent funk. The three of you ended up watching an entire movie at a theater and wasting another hour in an arcade before finally returning. Gladio, as far as you knew, never realized.

When you briefly squeezed Ignis’ hand —in thanks for handling things on that end— right before the ceremony began, you were taken by the soft surprise and warmth that came to his face. While your friends said their vows, you sent Ignis glances and wondered why your husband had sent him a note that would elicit such strong blushes from a normally unaffected man.

—

It wasn’t until after everything was over, the newlyweds long gone and the celebration ending, that you found yourself alone with Ignis and Ravus. Ignis had invited you both back to his quarters for evening coffee and tea to help you wind down. The excitement of the wedding still had your heart singing, so the offer was welcome. You were so full of love for your friends, and it made you a little reminiscent of your own wedding day. There was a conversation you needed to have, specifically with these two men, but you weren’t sure how to start or what exactly you needed to say. So you sat with Ravus on Ignis’ sofa and rambled about the entire event instead.

Ignis’ answering chuckle was drier than you could’ve anticipated. He entered from the kitchen, carefully balancing coffee, tea, and accoutrement on a tray. “Weddings tend to leave me feeling rather empty. I feel as though love and happiness become fininte, only contained within those being wed.” He placed the tray on the coffee table, looking up quickly as if only just realizing he’d spoken aloud.

Next to you, Ravus sighed. Ignis’ eyes flicked from you to him, then focused downward. He picked up your tea first, handing it to you with a small frown. When picking up Ravus’ cup next, his brows furrowed, and he continued quietly, “I’m only lucky that Lucian society doesn’t have a male equivalent term for divorcee. I can’t help but—”

He was cut off by Ravus grabbing his wrist. The tea spilled a little, dripping down the cup’s edge. Both men ignored it, and you— you were too interested in the way Ravus leaned forward, his other hand catching a grip at Ignis’ lapel. He drew Ignis toward him, their noses touching as he spoke around a sharp frown. “You will stop.”

Ignis’ brow furrowed deeper, nearing a glare. “I’ve a right—”

Ravus closed the distance between them, his mouth meeting Ignis’ in one hard movement as he jerked the other man toward him by his collar. Ignis’ eyes widened behind his glasses. The teacup in his hand rattled as it lowered to the table, Ravus’ hand at his wrist tightening.

Eyes slowly closing, Ignis returned the gesture, his lips moving against Ravus’ fluidly. You blinked, watching the unexpected exchange with both hands holding your teacup tightly. A blush warmed your face at the way they broke apart with quiet breaths. Ravus swallowed, then let go of Ignis and sat back. One of his hands reached for you, and you relaxed your hold on your cup to take it. It trembled in your grip, and you felt a pinch of jealousy.

You looked between them, at the bit of surprise that colored Ravus’ expression and the blush that burned on Ignis’ face. He picked up the remaining cup from the tray and sat in an armchair on the other side of the coffee table. He looked down at the coffee in his cup, speaking softly before taking a drink. “I don’t believe that’s an effective way to quiet me.”

You blew on your tea, the steam of it swirling upward in warm waves. “Looks like it worked.”

“I was caught by surprise,” was his defense.

Ravus touched his cup but didn’t pick it up from the table. “I should’ve asked, I know. But I won’t listen to you undervalue yourself any longer. I’d thought you the last person to say such things.”

You nodded, already knowing exactly what kind of person Ravus was. If Ignis hadn’t already realized, he soon would. One thing Ravus was attracted to was confidence, which both you and Ignis had in abundance for two entirely different reasons. When he’d thought dating you an impossibility, Ravus had called you a number of things, including _pathetic_ and _erratic._

His form of tough love had endeared him to you, but the way he’d softened after getting to know you, the way he’d opened up to your eccentricities, that’s what you hoped Ignis could see in him like you had. You wanted Ignis to realize how precious it was that Ravus was finding interest in him at all. And you wanted Ravus to treat Ignis with every bit of love that someone so tense deserved. And, probably more than anything, you wanted them both to not forget you in the mess of things as this new relationship took form.

—

You woke blearily to the soft sound of the shower running in the room over. Pushing the cover off, you blinked and stared at the ceiling for a moment before reaching for your phone. The intent was to check the time, but you became more alert at the message that awaited you on the screen.

 **_Big Papi:_ ** _Lunch at the usual venue._

You smiled, answering with a simple affirmation. That’s what he liked, simplicity. Unless you wanted a punishment, you would always do what he liked.

The shower cut off in the bathroom, and you heard shuffling and footsteps. Sitting up and getting to your feet, you stretched and yawned. The bathroom door opened a few seconds later, as you arched your back and let out a pleased sound. A night spent with the Boy and a message from Daddy already. It was going to be a good day.

Steam followed Ignis into the room, disappearing in puffs. He tucked his towel loosely at his waist, walking past you to his closet.

“I have to say, I was surprised to see you still here when I awoke,” he told you, looking through his wardrobe. You never understood why he spent any amount of time looking. Everything he wore looked just as impossibly expensive and put together as the rest. It was all equally boring. He was lucky he was so well endowed and infatuated with you. He looked over his shoulder, his gaze raking over your naked form. “Though, I am not complaining.”

You scoffed lightly. “Is it a crime to stay over at my boyfriend’s place for once? It’s a lot nicer than mine.”

His smirk waned, and you realized that was the first time you’d called him that. He looked away, hands going to finely made dress shirts, and cleared his throat. You knew he was blushing because it had reached his ears, dusting the tips in a light pink that even his loose, damp hair couldn’t hide. “Of course. You’re always welcome.”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, biting hard and looking around for your clothes. Your bra was caught by a strap on the handle of his armoire. You grabbed that first and put it on while stumbling around for the rest.

You left Ignis’ apartment when he left for work fifteen minutes later. He’d offered breakfast, and you’d declined because you’d already eaten a handful of unidentifiable pills in the bathroom after getting dressed. That was breakfast enough. Any more, and you’d only throw it up. Such a waste.

 _Big Papi_ waited for you at an Altissian place that was way out of your budget. But when it came to him, you never had to worry about money. He loved taking care of you. It was kind of his thing. He took care of others often, all across Eos. You were a special case because you were on the receiving end of his divine greatness in a very physical way that you didn’t think anyone else lucky enough to receive.

“Daddy,” you greeted, sitting across from Ravus at the small corner table. Few would see you, and it was such an unfrequented place for lunch that it was unlikely anyone noteworthy would rat out this Oracle-in-training for fraternizing with such a common, sexually deviant Lucian.

He frowned at your arrival, already sipping from whatever alcoholic drink he’d ordered when waiting for you. It was only eleven in the morning, but maybe it was five o’clock in Tenebrae. He was lucky he was so generous with his money and held such an air of _wrongness_ with his divine destiny. Otherwise you would’ve ghosted him months ago for every annoying little judgement he sent your way.

You were far from _pathetic_ and _erratic._ You were perfectly happy with yourself, and if he wasn’t so hypocritical, he’d see that you were okay. Otherwise, why would he ever want to share his bed with you? You very much doubted a future Oracle would want to fuck someone who was so apparently detestable. Unless he was equally as questionable as you were, and that seemed more likely than anything. The gods and their teachings were such bullshit nonsense anyway.

“I've a reservation for us at the Naughty Kitten in one hour.”

You nodded, opening up the menu for the wine selection. Going to a love hotel was standard. A couple of hours there, and you wouldn't have to deal with Ravus again for another month or so. You put up with him talking about his mother and his sister from time to time, contenting yourself with the fact that he would be railing you harder than anyone in your life in just a few hours.

Now, as he began a one sided conversation about Lunafreya’s upcoming birthday, you zoned out, nodding and ordering the most expensive wine when the wait staff came by the table. You didn’t even like wine, but what was the point in having a rich boyfriend if you didn’t take advantage?

—

 **_Ignis:_ ** _Would you like to watch a film tonight?_

You lounged in the love hotel’s spacious bed, rolling your eyes at the message before closing your messenger app with no plans to answer it. Ravus tried to hold you, but that was way too weird. You squirmed away from him, and he caught on, as he always did, not attempting to touch you any further.

“Papa,” you said, drawing it out as you looked at him. “What are you gonna give me for being such a good girl?”

Ravus stared at you for a long moment, then threw the sheets off of himself. “I suppose you deserve an announcement. Perhaps I should let Eos know I’ve found someone?”

You gave him an indignant look. “I’d rather have money.”

This wasn’t the first time he’d suggested that, and you were flattered. Totally flattered, really. But Ignis couldn’t find out. And you didn’t want the rest of the world knowing, either. You wanted to remain free of all ties. You would _never_ be held down.

You sank into the comfy blankets and mattress, ignoring the way Ravus kept calling for your attention. For a sketchy love hotel, the thread count on the sheets was impressive. You stretched a little and groaned against the distant feeling of Ravus saying your name in a low, soft tone. A hand touching your face made you frown, your eyes opening to meet light blue and lilac.

“You slept through the alarm,” Ravus said, brushing strands of hair out of your face before lifting his hand and walking away.

You sat up, reality coming to you as you watched him cross your shared guest quarters in the Citadel to the large mirror mounted on a wall. “Oh gods… I had a weird dream.”

“Hmm?” He pulled uncertainly at the collar of the simple shirt he wore, frowning at his reflection. “How so?”

Rubbing sleep from your eyes, you yawned. “I was dating you and Ignis at the same time. But like, I was my old self… only worse?” Ravus didn’t seem especially surprised by any of this, so you added, “I called you _daddy._ Unironically.”

He stopped pulling at his collar to look at you in the mirror, his brows pinching. “A nightmare, then?”

You smiled sleepily, wondering how early it was that the sun had yet to rise. The black curtain was half drawn at the nearest window, and all you saw were city lights and the inky black sky. Climbing out of bed, you walked to Ravus and looked over his relaxed getup with mild confusion. Was he planning to train you today? This was a vacation. You were visiting home. You didn’t want to be swinging swords before dawn.

He looked down at you when you stopped by his side. “Anything particularly concerning happen in your nightmare?”

You shrugged, wanting to play off your underlying worry with pestering. “I dunno, big papi, I was fucking both of you in secret and only cared about myself.”

He rolled his eyes at the joking pet name, his hands coming up to your shoulders in a comforting gesture. “What is troubling you? Not every dream holds meaning, but it’s worthy of reflection.”

You took a deep breath, your thoughts spilling forth like water from a popped balloon. “Ignis isn’t our primary, but we are definitely his.” You were trying to wrap your head around it and not feel guilty. Was this even okay? Should you stop this? It was way too early for these kinds of thoughts.

Ravus seemed much less concerned. He smoothed your hair back, his hands kneading at your shoulders in motions that relaxed you. “We are not his primary. That would be his duty to Noctis. We are as secondary to him as he is to us.”

You stared at him, your eyes wide, unintentionally fighting the relaxation he was trying to give you. “Is that… alright?”

Ravus held your gaze for a moment. “Are you unhappy?”

“No.”

“If you think Ignis will have issue, we’ll talk to him.”

“No,” you repeated before shaking your head. “I mean, yeah. We should all be on the same page. I guess I’m just worried.”

“You so often worry about senseless things, ma crevette.”

Now you were the one rolling your eyes, pouting because this was _serious!_ The three of you had talked about everything in detail the night before. Feelings were weird things, and there would definitely be a learning curve for all of you. Ignis was going to be your… mistress. Of sorts. There was no precedent for a king —Ravus’ coronation was just a year away— and his spouse to have an adjacent lover, even for how common polyamory was in Tenebraen culture. You were always under more scrutiny than the average noble.

For now, to keep stress off everyone involved, everything would be done with discretion. You had a feeling you would be the only one who’d have a hard time with that. You weren’t the most subtle person, and now you had _two_ people to be obnoxiously in love with. You loved saying things that caught attention, especially at the expense of the people you cared about most.

Speaking of… You rose a brow at Ravus. “I call you _papa_ sometimes, what’s so bad about daddy?”

He dropped his hands from your shoulders, running a hand roughly through his hair. “It’s an entirely different connotation. I can’t take it seriously, nor would I ever wish to.”

You held back a laugh, biting your lip and resisting more _daddy_ terms.

He shook his head. He knew exactly what you were thinking, and you knew it. Walking around you, he made for the door. “Meet us in the training hall at a quarter to six. I’m going to check on the girls before going down.”

He left a wake of quiet after the heavy door closed behind him. You suddenly remembered how you’d agreed to meet with Luna and Noctis for an early morning exercise in meditation and yoga. Fucking terrible. You bet Noctis was either asleep still or struggling just as much as you were at leaving his room.

You begrudgingly went through your clothes for something relaxing, wishing Ravus had waited for you before going. You wanted to see your daughters, too. Slipping out of your pajamas, you sighed contentedly. Ravus was a great father, and maybe you owed him a bit more kindness in that regard.

You knew, though, the moment he bent over during yoga, you weren’t going to be able to stop yourself with the daddy comments today. It eased the tension the dream had given you, and you were convinced that somewhere very, very deep down, Ravus thought you were hilarious.

—

You couldn’t say you were all _that_ surprised to see Ignis in the training room, too. The topmost buttons of his shirt were undone, and he’d already begun by the time you arrived, sweat making his skin glisten. He held positions longer than you did. In fact, all of them did. But you were literally carrying a growing life in you, what did they expect— miracles?

Ravus reached an arm out to steady you at some point, and you laughed loudly as you wobbled even though it was supposed to be _silent_ meditation. It made everyone else smile, and that’s how you knew you were in good company.

Good enough that, when the light training was over, you walked directly to Ignis and broke most of the rules you’d laid out the night before. His collar was sweaty in your hands when you grabbed it, your fists twisting in the fabric as you pulled him down. His expression held soft surprise, but when you tilted your chin up, he was the one to meet you.

For the first time in years, as his hands came to cup your face, Ignis kissed you without guilt or latent shame. His lips moved against yours steadily, the contact chaste but searing. He smelled like sweat and magic, and your heart beat so heavily in your chest, you could hear it ringing in your ears.

When you parted, you found Noctis looking away and Luna glancing at Ravus. Your gaze went to him next, finding his expression serene as he approached you.

“Shall we go upstairs to freshen ourselves before breakfast?”

You nodded, leaving Ignis’ side to go with him. He surprised you by stopping to ask Ignis, “Care to join us?”

He shook his head, crossing his arms and maintaining himself better than he had yet. You couldn’t be sure if it was due to Noctis and Luna being in the room or if Ignis was just growing used to the both of you being forward. It didn’t really matter. All you cared about was the way he smiled when he answered.

“Thank you, but I’m alright utilizing the showers here.”

Ravus nodded, continuing on after taking your hand. “Pity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, genuinely <3


	3. I hear an opus when we kiss that completes my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is all the fluff for your great patience.  
> Smut is non-graphic for the most part.  
> Just a lot of love. A lot.

The hottest rumor, at the beginning of the annual autumnal equinox festival held in Fenestala Manor and its annexed properties, was that Prince Ravus and his duchess had a lover. A lover so incredible, they were tearing the power couple apart. Just who could this mysterious person be? Some suspected Noctis —the scandal!— others thought it Prompto —a Nif of all people!— but most knew the truth.

It didn’t take someone _that_ clever to see Ignis’ eyes lingering on you or his hand touching Ravus’ for long periods at gatherings. It didn’t take someone with two brain cells to realize the truth every time you kissed Ignis goodbye when parting ways for months at a time.

You weren’t sure where the _“tearing them apart”_ bit of the rumor came from, though.

As the festival clamored around you in a musical cacophony that only seemed to heighten by the year, Ignis held you close. His chest was so warm and hard at your back. Ravus, his coronation only months away, had to be an active part of the celebration this year. He wore an absurd amount of regalia along with his robes, his hair in elaborate braids and face made up in painted accents that represented the Astrals.

With your son, still a baby, in a wrap held safely to your chest and Ignis keeping close at your back, you watched your husband shake hands with and bless things for festival goers. He was going to be exhausted expending so much energy on magic this way, but you were proud of him for going through with it when you knew he hated this pageantry. When he neared you, Ignis reached over your shoulder, holding out something golden and connected to a small chain— his pocket watch.

It dropped into Ravus’ palm, and as he covered it with his other hand, you looked over your shoulder to Ignis with surprise. He rarely let that watch shift into the hands of others, no matter who they were. It was one of the last pieces he had of his parents. All the better to have it blessed, you supposed, reading the warmth in Ignis’ smile as he looked down at you. His hand at your waist tightened, and he leaned down to press a kiss to your mouth.

You laughed lightly into the chaste gesture, returning the kiss before facing Ravus again. He handed Ignis the watch, his eyes trailing from the other man to you, then to the baby you held. You had a hand held gently over your son’s ear, though he didn’t seem too bothered by the music and celebration happening around you. His eyes were wide and blinking, from you to Ravus and back.

As people cheered and the festival performers continued their travel through the grounds, nearly leaving Ravus behind, he cupped your cheeks and kissed you. The maquillage on his face smudged, and the movement of his lips on yours left a residual tingling feeling when he drew away.

A common admonishment, one you’d learned from his mother, that Ravus paid no heed to, was that attempting to bless an entire person was impossible. People were too complex and were destined to eventually wither and die. An Oracle’s Kiss was just another name for ecstasy —the drug and maybe also the feeling— and not something that should be attempted as often as Ravus did.

Before the scolding could even come out of you, no doubt to have been drowned out by the noise of the crowd, Ravus’ fingertips smoothed over his son’s head in featherlight touches, and he leaned down to kiss him on the forehead next. So much public display from him was uncommon, but this was a particularly lively festival. Even Ravus wasn’t left unaffected by the conviviality. He righted himself, a small smile coming to his face. In a final move, he reached past you to lightly touch Ignis’ face, his thumb brushing Ignis’ lower lip before falling away.

When he continued on, and Ignis dropped his chin to rest on your head, you pretended you didn’t hear him quietly admit he loved Ravus. Because it had only been a year of —unbeknownst to you— courtship and this was such an uncharacteristic moment for the future king. He cared about Ignis, but he would be as closed off as usual by the very next day. Closed off to most but you.

You didn’t want Ignis to be hurt by the fact that Ravus could go his entire life not explicitly voicing how he felt. Ignis was clever enough to know that, though. It didn’t take a person with two brain cells to realize Ravus didn’t look at anyone twice without true feeling behind it.

—

That night, you were ambushed.

“No spouses,” Gladio said, crossing his arms.

You were in one of the parlors of the manor, preparing for the usual post-festival hangout with just your closest friends. Only there wasn’t a single Nox Fleuret in sight. Ravus was exhausted, to be expected after everything that had happened that day. You’d already wished him a goodnight with the rest of your small family. It was Luna’s absence you were confused about.

You pointed between Gladio and Prompto, who lounged on your sette as if he owned the place. Ravus would’ve already bullied him off of it if he were here. “You’re married.”

Prompto leaned up to give you a grin. “We’re gay, so we get an exception.”

Not feeling the need to point out that they weren’t exactly _gay,_ considering how many women you’d seen them _both_ fawn over and fall for in the past, you huffed a sigh. “So you wanna have a sausage fest.” You looked to Noct for help. Luna kept you sane in times like this. She laughed with you when they did stupid things. She joined you when _you_ wanted to do your own stupid things. She told you secret Ravus things that no one else knew about. You loved her, and this didn’t seem all that fair. “You really gonna let them keep Luna out like this?”

Noctis shrugged. “She wanted to spend time with Sylva.”

You stared at him. So it was _Sylva_ now? That was new. He’d been like you, always calling her _Your Majesty_ or the _Oracle._ His face may have lost its baby softness from when you’d first become friends, but he was just as casual as ever about things you weren’t sure he should be so careless with.

Looking between the men in the parlor, your eyes fell on Ignis. He’d remained quiet from the moment you’d entered just minutes before and gazed at you with soft curiosity. He was waiting, always patient.

Your apprehension eased away. “What’s the plan?” What you really wanted to know was the _point._ In excluding everyone besides the five of you. It wasn’t like the two extra bodies —sometimes Iris, too, when she accompanied them— made the small, private gathering too wild.

It was Gladio’s turn to shrug, apparently. He rounded the bar, looking through the contents of the cupboard underneath as he spoke. “The usual, juicy. Just… no distractions.”

You walked over to Ignis and sat next to him. Your hand reached for Ignis’, but he took a moment to take off his gloves first. “And Prompto’s not a ridiculous distraction?” 

Prompto faked a gasp. “Hey!”

Ignis leaned forward to place his gloves on the coffee table that sat between both of you and the others. You touched his back, your hand flat on the muscle of his shoulder. He inhaled and glanced at you before leaning back, making you drop your hand to your side. He took it in both of his own, his hold soft and warm. You tangled your fingers between his, feeling the way he’d been making you feel for some time— so much younger. Especially now that it was just the few of you.

Gladio loudly mixing a drink caught your attention. Across the room, he sent you a smile, and you realized what kind of night he had in mind.

—

“Marry, fuck, kill,” you said to Ignis, sipping on the juice Gladio had poured you when making drinks for everyone else. You chewed on the straw sticking out of your glass and pointed at the other three men in the room.

Ignis frowned, clearly not enjoying this particular game. “Pass.”

“C’mon, Iggy,” Prompto plead. “You’d marry _me,_ right?”

Ignis opened his mouth, then closed it, and that made you laugh.

“Yeah, Iggy, tell us” You waved a hand in a wide arch. “If it were me, I’d fuck and kill all three.”

Noctis coughed on his drink mid-sip. Gladio slapped his back, joining in your amusement with a small chuckle.

“I suppose,” Ignis began reluctantly, the tips of his fingers tapping on his glass of cognac. “I’d marry Noctis.”

You were mildly surprised he was playing along, but, as evidenced by his unfocused eyes and the way Noctis now pretended to be charmed by this answer, your friends were all drunk.

Gladio laughed, his hand leaving Noct’s back to touch Prompto’s arm. They were piled on your favorite settee like cats or something— clue number two at their inebriation.

“Looks like he’d kill _you,_ cupcake.”

Ignis cleared his throat, leaning forward to place his glass on the coffee table. “On the contrary, Gladio, I’ve slept with you already. I’m not certain your same moves would work on me now.”

His hand came to your knee when he sat back. Encouraged, you draped your legs over his lap. His hand smoothed further up your leg shamelessly, gripping at your thigh. The others were too concerned about Ignis’ answers to pay any attention to it.

Gladio lifted his glass of wine, a heavy eyebrow rising in question. “I’ve got way more moves now than I did back then.”

Prompto pointed at Ignis. “Did he ever take your dick and—”

Noctis cut him off with a hard elbow. “So you’d uh… with _Prompto?_ ”

Ignis shrugged, an uncoordinated motion, before leaning into you. He’d gone through four glasses, all neat. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen him drink so much at once. His eyelids appeared heavy, and when he tilted his head to face you, they were already closed. You touched his face, the barest beginnings of stubble rubbing your palm.

“What about you?” Keeping your hand there, you looked away, to Noctis. “Same question.”

Noctis stared at you, a hand coming up to play with his messy hair. He’d let it grow out recently, and you’d already annoyed him by comparing it to Ravus’. “I guess I’d marry Specs.” He ignored Prompto’s pout. “Only because he chose me first.”

You booed him for the terrible answer, and Ignis’ eyes fluttered, opening to focus on you. He lifted a hand, his index finger coming to your lips to hush you. You kissed it, and he smiled softly, his eyes slipping closed again. He was completely out of it.

“And you’d pick me to…” Prompto spoke, his words becoming a mumble into Noct’s shoulder. His eyes were also closed. In fact, everyone but you and Gladio seemed to be losing consciousness. All you’d done was talk about complete nonsense like this all night. You hadn’t realized until now that, with Ravus, talk would often become political or philosophical. He and Ignis could go for hours with each other. On tangents.

If Luna had been there, you wouldn’t have gotten as many absurd answers out of Noctis. You also would’ve given her most of your attention; she was such a source of support. She was the only woman in your life who seemed capable of withstanding all of the same men that you could.

As stupid as it was, this had been a necessary night of drunken rambling. None of you had been able to do this since… the beginning. Before Ravus, before you’d dated and separated from Ignis. A much more comfortable square one than you’d experienced in life so far.

Brushing loose strands of Ignis’ hair back into the pomp he’d had it in, you began to sit up. His hand at your thigh tightened, and he fell further into you. His breath hit your neck in hot waves. “Don’t go, darling.”

You gently lifted his head. “It’s bedtime.”

His eyes didn’t open again, even as you hauled him up. Gladio offered to help, but you waved him off. You wanted to tuck him in yourself. After all the times he’d had to deal with you being drunk, this was a small price to pay.

You began to regret not letting anyone help when you were two corridors away from the parlor. Ignis bearing all of his weight on you had you teetering with every other step. As soon as a guard noticed, they lifted his opposite arm over their shoulder. You didn’t try to stop them.

“To the guest wing, my lady?”

You thought about how Ignis’ room was several dozen corridors and a spiral staircase away. You _really_ should’ve let Gladio toss Ignis over his shoulder when he’d offered.

“If I may,” the guard spoke up. You paused in the middle of the hall. “Your bedchambers are closer, are they not?”

You considered that point. Ravus was already asleep and the bed was large enough for a family of ten to lie together comfortably. So he shouldn’t be bothered by it despite how you hadn’t yet gone that far with Ignis. Then again, it was only _sleeping._ Neither of them could be upset at you for that.

“Good idea,” you told the guard. “Let’s go.”

For the guard to suggest this, it was only more cemented in your mind that everyone knew the truth.

—

The guard left immediately after helping you lay Ignis down on the bed. Ravus stirred but didn’t sit up until the heavy click of the bedchamber doors resounded off the walls.

“Ma crevette?” He looked from you to Ignis, who lay atop the blankets, mouth parted with quiet snores.

In the dim, gray moonlight filtering through the wide windows, you began to unbutton Ignis’ shirt. “He drank too much. Not _my_ kind of too much, but—”

Ravus reached across the empty space between himself and Ignis’ unconscious form, taking hold of your hand. It halted you halfway down Ignis’ shirt. “I understand.” His voice was heavy with sleep, and he used his other hand to brush his silvery hair back.

You smiled at him, continuing your work on Ignis’ wrinkled shirt. Ravus’ hand fell away, and you felt the puff of the blankets as he threw them off to get out of bed. By the time he’d rounded it, you had Ignis’ shirt open and the clasp of his belt undone. You weren’t sure you should’ve been undressing him, but you didn’t want him to sleep in such uncomfortable clothes.

Ravus had the same thought, helping you by lifting Ignis by the shoulders. He put the clothes aside, folding them lazily and placing them on an armchair in a corner of the room. While you put Ignis’ shoes neatly at the foot of the same chair, Ravus spent a moment in his wardrobe, returning with pajamas. You stopped him on his way to the bed, leaning into him. Pressing your head against his chest, your eyes falling closed, you thanked him quietly. Because of course. Ignis’ modesty. You hadn’t even thought about that.

A kiss to your head, a gentle squeeze of your shoulder. Ravus radiated comfort, and you wanted to tell him what Ignis had told you during the festival celebration. You wanted to wake Ignis up and have everyone admit to everything so nothing could be misunderstood. So all three of you would know you were on the same page. You didn’t do it because only _you_ seemed to be the one with that worry, however briefly and sporadically it came to you.

The worry was set at ease, as it always was, when Ravus helped you get Ignis into the silken pajamas and under the blankets. He brushed the younger man’s hair out of his face, the tip of his finger trailing over a brow and down to the tip of his nose before lifting away. Ravus looked at you next, his eyes tired but searching.

“Did you have a good evening?”

You nodded, stepping toward him to wrap arms around his middle. Temple against his chest, you felt his heartbeat. “Tuck me in next.”

—

You awoke sweaty for the first time ever since living in the manor. Attempting to stretch out your limbs, you were met with resistance from all sides. You grumbled, opening your eyes to tell Ravus to back off. He had a heavy arm over your waist, your head tucked under his chin. Your arms were trapped by Ignis, who’d wrapped one of his own around you completely. Since _when_ had they become cuddlers? You wiggled, kicking your feet. Ravus curled around you tighter, his leg draped over you only tightening at the resistance. Ignis groaned lightly, doing the same. His morning breath hit your cheek, his nose pressing against your temple.

“For fuck’s sake,” you groaned, wiggling again.

This time, they both stirred. Ignis opened his eyes first, blinking them several times before tilting his head back to look at you. Then he was drawing himself away, sitting up to look around the room in confusion.

Your hand now free, you used it to push at Ravus’ chest. He didn’t budge, shifting back only after the third push, his eyes opening.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice deep with sleep.

On your other side, Ignis jumped slightly. Ravus looked past you to the other man, then sat up.

“How did I get here?” Ignis rubbed at his eyes with a hand while the other stretched over his head.

Finally free, you stretched out with a pleased sigh. “I carried you in my powerful arms.”

“Is that so?”

One look up at him, and you grinned. “Yeah, you were swooning. I couldn’t _not_ bring you back to our room.”

Ravus touched your face, fingers brushing strands of hair out of your eyes. You glanced at him next, your grin softening into a sleepy smile. “Ravus helped.”

Ignis chuckled, the timbre deep from having just woken up. “Oh? No swooning from our prince, as well?”

 _Our prince._ You grabbed Ravus’ hand, drawing it away from your face as you sat up. “He was too busy undressing you.”

Ignis looked down at the pajamas he wore, and a blush began to dust his face. Then he looked from you to Ravus. “A shame I don’t remember our first night sharing a bed.”

Ravus reached past you with his free hand, touching Ignis’ jaw. “You overindulged. Do you need another stay in the manor?”

Ignis’ fingers curled around Ravus’, pulling them away. “No. We all got a touch carried away.”

You chewed on your lip, their hands falling together to your lap. “Do you… _want_ to stay? Just a little longer.”

Again, Ignis’ eyes were searching, flitting between you and your husband as his face grew a deeper shade of red. “I’ll have to speak with Noctis.”

Ravus nodded, but you were already rushing to say, “Tell everyone it’s a diplomatic thing. Tell them you’ll start a _war_ if you don’t get to stay an extra week.”

Ignis’ slow blink was catching, his lashes long and smile growing wide.

“If you don’t, I will,” you added, mostly joking. Mostly.

Ignis’ eyes left you to look up at Ravus. “Demanding.”

Ravus huffed a quiet, soft laugh. “Always.”

—

“We’re going to spend the morning in the private library, then go into the city for lunch, do you wanna come? I’m taking the kids because the nanny isn’t feeling well and—” You stopped mid-sentence, your hands paused at your collar. You were facing a mirror, morning light spilling into your bedchambers through the high arched windows. Ravus was across the room, and you were halted by him shaking his head. Turning to him, you dropped your hands. “What?”

“Ignis is not allowed into the private library. That is our space.” He used his _end of discussion_ tone, looking away as he slipped on an undershirt.

You left your own top open, walking toward him. “Why not? Doesn’t _our_ mean the three of us now?”

Ravus didn’t look at you, bending to put on trousers next. “Just because Ignis is a part of us doesn’t mean there is no longer a _you and I._ The library is for the two of us. There are only two keys for a reason.”

“Yeah, because it was made for you and _Luna,_ but she doesn’t ever go in there anymore.”

“Because she recognizes that it’s our place.” Ravus seemed intent to reiterate this point for as many times as he needed. “She gave you her key because she knew you were the one who would cherish it as she had.”

Hearing that made you stop before you admitted that Ignis had already been in the library. Years ago, but still. You’d already lived with that guilt, sleeping with Ignis between the bookshelves when things had been so confusing, the frayed ends of your feelings fresh and painful, the care from Ravus overwhelming and relentlessly callous.

You understood what he meant, though. He and Ignis were sometimes private about going to Ravus’ drawing room for hours at a time. You knew they drank without you, had conversations without you. You didn’t necessarily think of it as something they did _without you._ It was something they did together, entirely their own.

So you understood Ravus, you really did.

—

“What do you think?” You waved your arm out in a wide arch as Ignis let the heavy door close behind him.

“A bedroom.” He gave the place a sweeping glance, then rose a brow at you. “With two beds?”

It had been a while since you’d been in your personal bedchambers. You’d… forgotten about having two beds. Now it just seemed like an opportunity. After talking with Ravus, you’d realized you were in the market for a _special place_ with Ignis. You’d brought him here without explanation because you knew that suggesting it outright would’ve only invited him to say romantic things.

_Anyplace is special when we’re together._

You shuddered to think!

“Uh, yeah.” You walked toward the smaller bed, sitting on it for a second before getting up to peer into your armoire. What else had you forgotten in here? “I thought we could have sleepovers sometime. Just me and you.”

Finding the closet in a sad state of emptiness, you turned around to find Ignis tilting his head in a curious look toward you. “In separate beds?”

You shrugged. “I mean, we haven’t gotten to the point where we…” You shrugged again, not sure what to say. Sex hadn’t happened after all these months together. A small part of you began to think it never would. Ignis seemed to have a rub about it. Or maybe it was Ravus. Either way, you were stagnating in that arena.

Ignis went to the bed you’d briefly sat on, running a hand over the bedding before sitting there himself. “As… incredible as I imagine it will be, I see no reason to rush.”

You stared at him, the armoire doors creaking as they slowly closed behind you. “Yeah,” you tried to say, taking a step toward him. “Which is why there are _two_ beds.” Gods knew you didn’t want to sleep in separate beds when he visited anymore, but you knew from experience, Ignis was worth the wait.

Looking around the admittedly empty room, you imagined the bookshelves and paintings you wanted to add to make it feel more comfortable. You wanted Ignis to be able to sit in here with you for hours. It was going to be _your space._ Just for you. Maybe he’d like a desk, too. You— you paused, looking at him when you realized he was still staring your way.

“What?”

He lifted a hand, gently beckoning you over. Following his direction, you closed the distance, lifting a foot to lightly kick at him.

“ _What?_ ”

His hand lifted higher, his fingers quick in plucking out the pin that held your crown in place. You felt your hair loosen, and he let the ornamental piece fall into his hand before lowering it with a smile.

You touched your hair, smoothing it down with a confused pout. What was he doing?

Putting the tiara and pin aside on the bed, he pulled you to him, arms wrapping around you before you could back away. He chuckled when you didn’t hug back.

“Should we look for adequate shelving while in the city today?” He rose a brow, his green eyes searching your face. “This place is rather dreary.”

Chewing on your lip, you nodded. “That’s what I had in mind.”

“I know.” He drew you down, onto his lap. “You were thinking aloud just now.”

His legs were too bony, but you leaned into his hold and tried to remember the last time you’d been so lost in thought, you’d said them aloud. The manor was so quiet, you’d thought yourself long past that old habit just on sheer self preservation.

“What did I say?”

He rested his chin on your shoulder, his eyes falling closed. “You said this would be ours, and I intend to make good on that.”

—

It was evening by the time you returned to your private rooms with Ignis. He was quiet, apparently thoughtful during your walk through the manor as he listened to you ramble. Ravus hadn’t had time to see either of you all day, and while you were a little sullen, Ignis had taken it in stride.

So you’d filled the air with chatter, trying not to be annoyed. It wasn’t like you weren’t used to one or either of you being too busy to see each other, but _Ignis was visiting._

“You don’t feel bad doing absolutely nothing all day?” you asked him, climbing onto the larger bed after kicking off your shoes. New shelves, fully stocked had been placed throughout the room, just like you’d requested. Ignis turned on one of the new lamps that had been added, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his own shoes more carefully.

“What do you mean?” Ignis’ voice was light with humor, finally speaking after a near hour of silence. “We remodeled this place in a day. I’m exhausted.”

“We played with the kids while the staff put everything up.”

He looked over his shoulder. “I retain my point.”

You stretched out on the bed as he joined you. Your head propped up by an elbow, you rested on your side and watched him get comfortable.

“Remember the first time we went to Galdin Quay?”

He rose a brow at your sudden question. “What brings forth that thought?”

You chewed on your lip. If it weren’t for your position on the bed, you would’ve shrugged. Ravus not being around meant you could dredge up old things. It meant you could reminisce like you had on the night the others had drank until falling asleep. As put out as you were by the absence of your husband, you were grateful for the day alone he’d given you with Ignis.

“When I played topless volleyball on the beach,” you began, tracing fingers over the intricate stitching on the bedspread. “Did you watch me?”

Ignis lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, his eyes flitting back and forth for a moment before he tilted his head to look at you. “I made valiant attempts to _not_ watch you.”

A small laugh spilled out of you, remembering the mortification you’d felt at the thought of him seeing you so exposed even though _everyone else_ had, too. “You should’ve asked me out back then.”

“You would’ve turned me away.” He didn’t hesitate, his expression a soft sort of serious. “You did turn me away. More than once.”

“I was afraid.” It didn’t come out as defensively as it had in the past. It was a simple fact. Ignis had scared you. He’d scared you so damn much. Ravus had taught you how to love yourself, but Ignis— he’d taught you it was alright to let others love you. You’d never deserve either of them.

“Do _you_ remember the last morning of our trip there?”

You did, though it was vague. Only the highlights of memory still stuck out now. The first time he’d kissed you. Him helping you calm down from a panic attack. All the drugs you’d taken and how drunk you’d gotten, and his constant vigilance to make sure you didn’t get hurt in your stupidity.

“The accidental morning handjob.” You lifted a hand, touching his glasses, which were slightly askew from the way his head rested. He let you gently pull them off, his eyes searching your face. “I thought you were someone else when I woke up.”

“I’d wished you’d done it on purpose. Knowing it was me, I mean.” His eyes shifted momentarily, watching your hands as they folded his glasses closed. “I’d thought about it for weeks after. Until you _did_ touch me with purpose, in fact.”

You rolled away to put his glasses on a bedside table, and when you faced him again, you found him with a pink face, his hand resting over his eyes. A smile graced his lips, and he kept going.

“If the others hadn’t been in the room, I might’ve let you continue. It was a startling way to be awoken, but I’d been thrilled.” He chuckled. “Shameless. The last thing I’d wanted at that time was a relationship; I was constantly fighting an undeniable attraction to you.”

You warmed at everything he said, slightly disbelieving that here he was, admitting to something that happened over a decade before. The redness in his face bade you to reach for him, sliding a hand into his open suit jacket. You wished he’d take it off.

Drawing close to him, you hugged at his side. “Ignis.” You slid a hand down his stomach, fingers catching at the buckle of his belt. “Why don’t we make up for that, huh?”

He dropped his hand from his eyes, his mouth parting without words. Then, with a roll over, he pressed you into the bed with a kiss that seared and hands that wandered. There were likely countless things you had to make up for with one another, and now you had all the time to do it.

—

The next time you and Ravus returned to Insomnia, he was officially King of Tenebrae. His coronation had been a major deal back in his home kingdom, and the reception of you both in the Crown City was equally obnoxious. He was tense next to you throughout most of it, and when you were finally alone in your guest quarters of the Citadel, he removed all bits of finery and held you close.

“Let’s go to your mother’s tomorrow.” He spoke into your hair, his hands cold and his touch gentle. “I no longer wish to wait until the week’s end.”

You pulled his hand away from its hold on your waist and brought it to you mouth, kissing his fingers. He’d worked non-stop since he’d been crowned, and this visit to Lucis was meant to be a vacation of sorts, not an extension of the pressure and pomp he already dealt with. He was looking for something calmer, sooner.

“I told Prompto he could drive us,” you said, holding his hand to your cheek.

Rather than the indignant response you expected, Ravus gave a soft sigh. “All the better. I refuse to see anyone who isn’t family for the foreseeable future. Rather him than a driver hired by Citadel staff.”

Feeling light at the casual way he said this, you furrowed into him with the intent to warm him up if only to let him know how warm he was always making _you._ He deserved a restful week, and you were ecstatic that he finally considered Prompto family.

—

Ravus regarding Prompto as family was immediately tested on the drive to Mom’s, a short trip due west of the Crown City. Prompto had gotten a new car, and, along with promising your daughters that he’d do donuts with them once you were all in the open countryside, he was further testing Ravus’ patience by describing all of the cool new features, his quick hands pressing buttons to show them off as he went.

“Prompto.” Ravus’ voice was hard, and you watched from the back as Ravus crossed his arms in the passenger seat. “Stop talking and play music for your nephew. He gets motion sickness easily, and your erratic driving is a nightmare.”

Prompto snapped his fingers with a nod. “Yep, got it. I mean—” He closed his mouth and pushed another button on the console, an upbeat but quiet song coming through the speakers.

The blob of a baby in the carrier strapped in next to you was unbothered, asleep and content. Ravus was speaking more for himself, and you were thankful he hadn’t made a bigger ordeal out of Prompto’s attention wandering away from the road every few minutes.

“Oh!” Prompto spoke up when you were, at last, turning down the gravel road that made up Mom’s long driveway. “Iggys’ coming. He wanted me to let you guys know this morning, but I totally forgot.”

Ravus, who’d been looking out the window, turned to him with a soft look of surprise that you shared. Going to Mom’s had been such short notice, you’d both thought Ignis wouldn’t be able to make it. Since Noctis’ recent coronation of his own, Ignis had his fair share of intense duties to take care of. You were suddenly even more excited than before now that your two favorite, overworked people would get to have a break _together._

—

Mom showered all of you with food, which Ravus took to immediately, as he always did when it came to sweets. While Prompto attempted, at some point when morning crossed over into afternoon, to convince Ravus that he would be _super careful doing donuts in his new car, please, the girls really want him to do it,_ Ignis appeared in the doorway connecting the entrance hallway to the living room, quieting everything with a breathy, cheerful, “Good afternoon, everyone.”

Having let him in, Mom rounded him to help with the load of holiday gifts he had in his arms. Despite Ignis being at every family gathering you’d had ever since courtship had begun, she still sent confused glances between him and Ravus. Especially when your daughters ran to Ignis with an excited chorus of “Daddy!”

 _That_ was new, something they’d only recently begun to call him during the occasional video call. You were still getting used to it, and you had a hard suspicion it had been Ravus’ idea of a strange joke —he detested all use of the term “daddy”— because it wasn’t _you_ who’d told them to start saying it.

Ignis appeared just as stupefied, bending to hug them both. They latched on, and as he righted himself, they were each on an arm, talking at once. They touched his hair and glasses, and he sent a smile around the room, closing his mouth before curious little fingers tried to find their way in.

As Ravus helped Mom place the gifts with the rest, you and Prompto honed in on Ignis, your best friend already snapping pictures and forgetting his entire atrocious plan for tearing circles in the countryside with your small children in his fancy new car.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” you said, elation pouring out with every word. “I thought with officially being the king’s advisor, you might never get a chance to leave the Citadel.”

He smirked, tilting his head when one of the girls began to poke a finger into his ear. “I’ve held this position for my entire life. I know how to shift a schedule for one afternoon of free time.”

You stepped forward to stop them from harassing him further, and Ignis surprised you by leaning down to kiss you instead. The chatter of the girls died down, replaced with sounds of playful disgust. You leaned into the chaste gesture, laughing a little when drawing away.

“Mama, no!” One daughter put a hand over Ignis’ mouth, quieting his own laugh, while the other put a hand over yours. “Kissing is icky!”

You kissed her palm, sticky from whatever cookie she’d been eating before Ignis had arrived, and she jerked her hand away with a small squeal. Ravus came to your side, his eyes so much softer than they had been in all the weeks of work he’d been dealing with as king. His closeness made your daughters reignite in excitement. They seemed to think he’d agree with them on their stance on kissing.

He feigned a thoughtful look, raising a hand to brush some of Ignis’ hair back into place after their small hands had run through it enough to mess up the pomp. His fingertips lingered on Ignis jaw. “What do you think, Ignis?”

His answer was the lift of his chin and a lean forward. Ravus met him in a kiss that had the girls yelling all over again. This time with a chorus of _Papa, no!_ instead. Next to you, Prompto laughed, and you turned to him with a smile, catching Mom sending the usual confused glance between everyone in her living room.

 _Let’s open presents now that the whole family is here,_ you signed.

She slowly smiled and nodded, and you knew it didn’t matter how strange the situation was, even to her, because this was the fullest and warmest her house had ever been.

—

The quiet of the countryside only held you and Ravus for a couple of days. Everyone who was anyone had to be in attendance for the first major dinner under Noctis’ rule as the new king. He seemed to take everything with grace these days, sitting across from you at the immensely long table with a smile and a nod.

You wondered if, somewhere deep down, he was still the guy who got just as bored as you did at these things. You wondered if he’d throw food into your mouth from across the table if you challenged him to it. Half an hour into the dinner, nearly being put to sleep by the droning of the councilwoman sitting nearest to you, you decided you’d do just that.

Your assistant hadn’t come with you to Insomnia. You’d let her visit family for the holiday instead. So you called for a staff member, gaining Ravus’ curiosity as they fetched a pen and paper for you. He tilted his head, leaning into you a little as you wrote _I challenge you to a food toss. I’m sure we’ll be able to get in a good game before Ignis notices._

Ravus said nothing as you folded the paper and handed it to the staff member to pass along to Noctis. You sipped your sparkling water and waited. The staff rounded the table, diligent in their rush. But they didn’t hand the note to Noctis. They gave it to Ignis, who sat directly next to Noctis. He frowned as he accepted the note, his eyes going to you when the staff member spoke.

Feeling betrayed, you watched Ignis read the note and shake his head. He didn’t hand it to Noctis, instead putting it into some unseen pocket of his immense robes. He withdrew a notebook from the same place, writing something down before ripping out the page and handing it to the staff. They nodded and darted off, rounding the table again on their way back to you. They gave you the folded note, then bowed and excused themselves as another staff member began to reprimand them for not helping with the food.

_I trust that you, as the esteemed Duchess of Tenebrae, know better than to cause a scene. It’s Noctis’ first dinner as king, and he has to impress. As much as I adore your nonsense, I have to kindly ask that you hold back, at least for this evening._

You read it over, then narrowed your eyes in a look toward Ignis. He winked at you, lifting his wine glass in a casual toast before bringing it to his lips. What he was asking was completely fair. You wouldn’t rope Noctis into anything. Looking to your side, you met Ravus’ eyes, deciding you had another king to have fun with, anyway.

You wrote something new on the paper, and Ravus watched, the corners of his mouth drawing down in a soft frown. He shook his head, pointing a finger at one of the words, and you laughed. Striking through the letters on the page, you used a new piece of paper to rewrite the message. This time Ravus nodded, and you were reminded of why you married him.

Giving the note to a different staff member with the order to give it to the king —since all communication had to go through Ignis, apparently— you reached for Ravus’ hand under the table, tangling fingers with his. Had you both kind of, sort of become bullies when it came to Ignis’ discomfort at extremely forward expressions of affection? Maybe.

You bit your lip and readied yourself for the blush that would soon burn Ignis’ face. The staff member holding the note strode toward him with purpose and a polite smile. Then they passed right by him. You sat up straighter, eyes widening as they passed Noctis next and walked farther down the table to stop near Regis. Your grip on Ravus’ hand tightened, and you watched with horror as Regis accepted the note with mild confusion.

Next to the former king, Clarus tilted his head at the folded paper and said something you couldn’t hear. Regis smiled, saying something in turn as he unfolded the note.

_You look incredible in your new robes. Ravus would talk about pride and honor in what you’ve achieved and this new phase of your life, but I just want to peel away each layer you’re wearing until I can finally take your hard cock into my hot, dripping pussy._

Regis’ smile disappeared as his eyes flitted over the words, and you felt like you could eat your entire crown. Turning toward Ravus, you resisted the urge to bury your face into his robes so no one would see the flames of mortification that now licked at your skin.

Ignis rose a brow, his expression concerned. You shook your head, the motion quick and punctuated with a long drink of sparkling water. A peek toward Regis, and you found him frowning your way. Ravus gave him a flat stare, nodding once, and you put down your now empty glass to cover your face with your hand.

“Don’t nod,” you said, squeezing Ravus’ hand tighter. “He’ll think it was meant for him.”

Your husband was unabashedly unperturbed. “He knows for whom it was intended. This is merely a great misunderstanding.”

“I might faint.” You took a deep breath. “I might faint and then die.”

Ravus’ thumb smoothed comforting circles over your hand under the table. “Don’t fret, ma crevette. It isn’t your fault the staff here seem to always be confused. This is why talking in person is always best.”

You mumbled a non-committal response, soaking in his comfort. Among the myriad of reasons you’d married Ravus, love being the greatest of all, his ability to always remain composed was one you appreciated most in this moment.

—

That night, Ignis walked you to your guest quarters after an apology was given to Regis —he claimed to have wiped it from his mind already— and Ravus greeted you both with an open shirt and a curious tilt of his head when he opened the door and saw Ignis with you.

You tugged Ignis by the hand, leading him inside when Ravus opened the door fully. He flustered less than he usually did. It had been over a year of your relationship with him now, and maybe you’d touched each other. Maybe Ignis had helped Ravus undress. Maybe he’d kissed lines down the arch between your breasts. And maybe you’d had your mouth on him— just once, in your bedchambers at home. But he’d still yet to have _been_ with either of you since this had begun. Things always cooled and quieted first, becoming stimulating discussion instead of a search for sexual release.

Ravus locked the door while you walked directly to the bed. Though the events of the day were many and engaging, you were still energized and waiting for a kiss that was so much less chaste than Ignis was willing to give in public. It was out of respect, he’d say. Out of love for you both and the titles you held.

Such nonsense. You wished he’d been able to read the note, to know that your patience for his gentlemanly approach had come to an end.

You pulled the pin from your hair, freeing your crown and pulling it away from your head. Ignis stepped back, bumping into the bed and sitting down when you pushed at his chest with your free hand. When you turned away to place your crown somewhere, he grabbed your hand, drawing you back to him. He kissed up your neck, the only skin visible in your ostentatious gown. Both of you needed to get as undressed as Ravus was. Immediately.

Your crown and the pin were slipped from your hand, Ravus taking them toward a vanity while Ignis worked to open your gown. Hands now free, you tried to do the same on his robes, but they were far different from Ravus’ and what you were used to. Ignis chuckled when you pried uselessly at a golden embellishment at his shoulder. You sighed, backing out of his hold.

“Being noble is _not_ conductive for sex.” You loosened the dress, easing out of it with Ravus’ help. “Overworked all the time, meetings twenty four seven, and the _clothes._ ”

Ignis’ quiet laugh grew as you griped, and Ravus smoothed large hands down your bare sides once you were finally out of the dress. He stood behind you, brushing your hair over one shoulder, his mouth coming to the opposite side in a biting kiss. Finally.

You leaned into him, the press of his body at your back steady and inviting. You watched Ignis undress through lidded eyes, Ravus’ hands pulling your bra down roughly to knead at your breasts. His mouth was hot at your neck, and Ignis, at last reaching his undershirt, paused in unbuttoning it to watch the way Ravus touched you. One of Ravus’ hands slid down your stomach, delving directly into your panties. You squirmed at the touch, knees meeting and thighs clenching.

Ravus looked over your shoulder, his breath low in your ear. “Ignis, undress or leave.”

Not wasting another moment, Ignis tore at the buttons of his shirt, throwing it aside as he stood up to take off his trousers.

You moaned at Ravus’ fingers playing in your growing wetness. He sucked a sore spot into your neck, biting until you let out a moan that ended in a hiss. He was hard at your lower back, pressing into you with heated want. One of your hands reached around to take hold of him, smooth motions of your wrist giving it easy jerks that made him arch over you with heavier breaths.

Ignis walked toward you in nothing but his sock garters. You squeezed Ravus hard, pausing your motions to quiver at his attentive hand at your core. With a hard swallow at Ignis’ approach, you lifted your free hand to touch him as well. They were both hot in your hands, heavy and hard with need. Ravus elicited another moan out of you, and Ignis muted it with a kiss, his hands coming up to cup your face.

In a tangle of limbs, your own growing increasingly weak as their bodies pressed against you, you found yourself on the bed in moments. Ravus pulled at Ignis’ garters, removing them as he leaned past you to kiss down Ignis’ jaw. He lay flat on the bed, letting Ravus take them off as he hooked fingers on your underwear, tugging them down your thighs. It was an uncoordinated soup of sighs and skin, and suddenly you were between them, hands roaming, mouths traveling over muscle and soft curves.

Rolling onto your back, you keened at Ignis climbing over you, his leg forcing yours apart. His thigh brushed and pressed against you, just the barest answer to your plea to be filled as his mouth took in a peak of your breast, tongue making slick circles around the nub.

“Ignis, I need you,” you breathed, hands delving into and pulling at his hair.

His glasses were fogged, and when he chuckled, it only worsened. “Patience, darling.”

He left you, lifting himself to bring attention to Ravus, who sat back against the headboard, watching you both with interest. Hands sliding up Ravus’ thighs, Ignis dipped his head, his tongue darting out to lick the precum that pebbled at the tip of Ravus’ cock. You watched him slowly take in every thick inch of Ravus, deep moans falling out of them both with every wet pull of his mouth and tongue around him.

When you began to finger yourself, watching the way Ravus blushed from the tips of his ears to his broad chest, he drew a hand away from it’s hold in Ignis’ hair to stop you. “M-ma crevette, allow me—” His eyes closed, Ignis’ motions growing faster and harder. Ravus’ mouth trembled, heavy breaths forcing their way out of him. You knew that look well, your lust growing as you watched him draw closer and closer to coming undone.

Crawling toward them, you ran fingers along Ignis’ back and sat up on your knees. Ravus’ hand clenched into the bedsheet, and you braced yourself on his arm with a gentle grip, leaning up to catch his breathy moans with your mouth. He let go of the sheets, his arm pulling you close at the waist, his mouth hard and wanting against yours.

You knew when he came because Ignis slowed, and his hold on you tightened, his lips leaving yours to whisper soft Tenebraen into your hair. _He loved you. He would always love you. You were perfection._ You didn’t question who the words were meant for specifically, this being the first time he’d ever let someone else touch him to this extent.

When Ignis drew away, kissing you both with a mouth that tasted like Ravus before sitting back and leaving the bed, your husband pulled you further into his lap. Always wanting more contact in the afterglow, he wrapped his other arm around you, pulling your back flush to his chest.

Returning to the bed, Ignis sat before you and began to put on a condom. He’d taken off his glasses, his hair a wreck, and the bit of serious focus he took when sliding the protection over himself made you want him more. You touched his knee with a foot impatiently, and he caught your ankle, his other hand arching down to tease your apex.

You squirmed at the taunting touch, and Ravus’ breaths at your back finally began to even out. You looked over your shoulder to see him watching Ignis, his own hair disheveled. His hold on you shifted, his hands rising to pinch and play with your breasts. Writhing harder, you let out a pleasured groan. “P-please.”

Ignis chuckled, closing the distance and leaning in to kiss Ravus over your shoulder. His fingertips dug into your thighs, sliding underneath to gain purchase and lift you slightly from the bed. Eyes meeting yours, a fiery edge to the green of them that you hadn’t seen in _so long,_ he pushed into you, not stopping until he was flush, buried to the hilt.

His head dipped with a soft moan, and he slowly began a steady tempo, sliding out of you before thrusting in harder each time. He pressed you into Ravus, who continued to roam hands over your body. Your fingers gripped and pulled at Ignis’ shoulders, pulling him down to meet you in a kiss that was mostly saliva and teeth. He thrust hard, his body meeting yours in an increasingly unrelenting pace, and your head fell back, arching against Ravus with loud moans.

The night was a long, drawn out melody of cries, sweat and love. At last.

—

You rushed past the newly blooming flowers that hang from the arching arbors of the train station outside Fenestala Manor. You didn’t stop for your assistant or the Honorguard who bowed in greeting. You practically leapt up the stairs, the Ebony or twelve you’d had at work giving you the energy to burst into the meeting room with what you thought was the appropriate amount of drama.

“How fucking dare you.”

Along with Ravus and the usual attendees of important meetings, Noctis and Ignis stared in mild surprise at your entrance. You walked further into the room, letting the heavy door close behind you.

“You said we were having the meeting tomorrow.” You crossed your arms, angry that they’d not include you on this just because it happened to be about Niflheim. It had taken an accidental slip up from your assistant, cluing you in that the meeting was happening now. You’d ran from set with no explanation, which explained why your phone was constantly ringing in your pocket.

Uncrossing your arms to silence it, you glared at everyone in the room. Weren’t you important, too? None of them seemed ready to speak, though Ravus crossed his own arms at the head of the table. You pointed at him because _he_ should’ve been the last person to do this to you.

“Just because I hate Niflheim doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have a civil conversation about it.” You curled your hand into a fist and hit the palm of your opposite hand with it. “Is it because I’m _common_ or because I’m a _woman_ or do you—”

“This meeting isn’t about our agreements with Niflheim,” Ravus interrupted. “Though, we can discuss that next since you’re here. Please take a seat.”

To spite him, you looked at the chair he nodded toward and walked past it, remaining standing. “If it’s not about that, then why are you being secretive?”

Another look around the room, and the tone suddenly changed. Noctis scratched his head, avoiding eye contact, and Ignis, looking entirely serious in his robes, had a small blush on his face. Ravus was the first one to speak up.

“Ignis has proposed that he sign sui iuris marriage documents binding him to us.”

Okay, you did need to sit down. Pulling out the chair, you looked from Ravus to Ignis with wide eyes as you sat. “Marriage, what?”

Ignis picked up a small stack of papers sitting on the table in front of him, holding them out for you to take. Once you had them in hand, your eyes scanning the topmost page, you didn’t grow any closer to understanding.

“Although it’s rather complicated because we reside in different kingdoms, it’s essentially a common law agreement,” Ignis said. “To keep other nobility from pursuing me, so to speak.”

You looked up from the papers, realization dawning on you. It was well known that Ignis was sought after for marriage. He always had been. You hadn’t thought anyone would want to contest a king _and_ a duchess for him, though.

“That’s not very romantic,” you found yourself saying, handing the papers back to him. “You proposed to Ravus, but not me?” It was meant to be joking, but now you were slightly hurt for a different reason than what had originally rushed you here.

“That is the cause for our secrecy,” Ravus said. “He’d intended to make a gesture once we’ve organized everything.”

You blinked, staring between all of the faces in the meeting room. Fine. So you’d rushed all the way to the manor for nothing. So you’d let your temper ruin what could’ve been a nice surprise. Making a gallant attempt at not pouting, you took a deep breath.

“Okay, so, who wants to talk about Niflheim?”

—

“Easy, mon canard,” Ravus said in a breath. He was above Ignis, who lay above you, sprawled out on your massive bed in the manor.

The meeting had run long, and, in the end, you had said yes. You’d said yes, both to the proposal, and sang it in repetition behind the closed doors of your bedchambers. Ignis shook above you, overstimulated from being inside you with Ravus inside him. He’d come already, sweat dripping off of him and onto you, the slick of where your bodies met causing the sweetest friction at your core.

Ravus arched over him to kiss you, one of his hands holding yours to the bed, fingers tangled together. He pushed Ignis deeper into you with a hard thrust, and Ignis moaned into your skin, his eyes pinched tight, his body malleable between you. Ravus leaned back, slowing in rhythm but not stopping. He touched Ignis’ neck, making him arch back, and he slammed into him when their lips met. He forced more deep moans from Ignis, immediately muting them with hard, wet movements of his mouth.

Ignis’ grip on your thigh, which he’d pushed back to bury himself deeper in you, tightened to the point of pain. You cried out for Ravus, for them both, your free hand scratching lines down Ignis’ chest. He was only as relenting as Ravus would allow. Every thrust into Ignis was an even heavier invasion into your wet heat, and you quivered beneath them, melting into the bedsheets.

Your legs tightened around Ignis, the heels of your feet digging into Ravus behind him. You’d lost all sense of time and feeling beyond this bed and the two people you shared it with. When Ignis came a second time, you were pulled along with it, squeezing around him and falling utterly apart.

Ignis was all kisses and _I love you_ in the come down. Ravus kissed him twice to silence him, and you let out a breathy laugh, snuggling up close to them, Ravus caught in the middle. The air was a mixture of your heavy breaths and racing heartbeats.

“We should bathe,” Ravus said. His eyes coursed down your body appreciatively, then went to his other side. There was a pause. “Ignis, where is the condom?”

You leaned up slightly, looking at Ignis, as well. He sat up, concern overtaking his relaxed expression. His waning erection was uncovered and sticky, skin shining in the warm light from the fireplace. Ravus’ hand, which had rested on your behind, rounded to reach between your thighs. Fingers exploring, delving into you, he pulled something out. It was a strange feeling, and you wiggled against him, staring at the wrecked condom as he lifted it away from you.

Ravus sat up just as Ignis left the bed, apologies already coming forth at this transgression. With a sigh, Ravus tossed the condom into a bin. “Let’s clean ourselves.”

—

Although unexpected and entirely appreciated, Ravus took you in the bath. He kept Ignis at bay with a hard hand and growls of it being _Only us right now._ You knew the fear, knew an important rule had accidentally been broken, knew that there was no recourse for a potential heir to the throne being born without a drop of Oracle blood. But, truthfully, you didn’t mind which way things fell now. You had your family, and though Ravus only ever admitted to loving one person, you knew the outcome would matter just as little to him. It was merely a sense of possession that bade him to make Ignis watch as you fell apart all over again at Ravus’ touch alone.

He pulled Ignis close and held you both when you were replete, the tub draining with hotter water being steadily added. No one spoke. You didn’t need to.

—

On one of the smaller, sparse tropical islands in Accordo, you and Ravus spent your anniversary. It had been a surprise from Ignis, the vacation. His romantic gestures were sometimes lost on you, but Ravus was always taken. This one hit home for you both, the fact that Ignis had planned a long vacation just for the two of you to celebrate privately.

So of course you’d gotten Noctis to give him time off so he could spend the last of it with you. Ignis arrived with mild surprise, and you wondered if he looked that way the entire trip. Had he stared into the distance on the ferry and wondered where Noctis was sending him off to?

He returned your lingering hug, smoothing a hand over your slightly rounded stomach, much like Ravus tended to do every damn day. You hoped they enjoyed it while it lasted because this was never going to happen again. While he pressed a kiss to your forehead, you told him you were about to go in for a nap. The sun was loud, and you’d had your fill for the day.

“Ravus is on the back patio,” you said, tilting your head into Ignis’ touch when he traced knuckles down your cheek. “He’s reading. You should go bother him.”

He looked surprisingly energetic despite the travel. “I just may.”

You wandered through the seaside abode, considering taking off what little you were already wearing. This was a _secluded_ vacation spot, after all. You lay down to rest, stirring later to the sound of a consistent creaking. Always a little disconnected from the world upon waking from naps, it took you a moment to realize the sound came from somewhere beyond the bedroom’s open window.

Getting out of bed, you walked that way with soft curiosity. The creaking stopped, the sound becoming a long groan as hard wood shifted over stone. In the glowing evening sunlight with sweat slicked skin, Ravus lay on the lounge chair where you’d left him. His book was on the ground, his leg hitched at Ignis’ elbow. Arched over him with gentle hands at his jaw, Ignis drove into him, the creaking beginning anew as the chair shifted over the patio floor.

You smiled, covering your mouth with a hand. You’d had a soft hope of this happening, of Ravus finally giving Ignis the trust it took for this.

“I love you, Ravus.” It was a whisper marked by moans and heavy pants. “I—”

Ravus forcefully grabbed Ignis’ nape, drawing him down for a hard kiss, and you made yourself leave the window. This moment was theirs. You hoped they didn’t get sunburnt.

—

It happened exactly as expected, the last of your children arriving perfectly on time. But Ignis had been held up by the ferries temporarily shutting down and not having access to an airship just to visit Tenebrae to be with his wife-but-not-really as she gave birth to his maybe-possible-child. So he was out of breath appearing in the manor just a day after your second son was born.

The world was bleary through your tear-filled eyes. This was something you hated, the incessant and inexplicable crying. You were overjoyed, sure, to be done with it, to have the thing here and in your arms. You blinked through the tears to look at Ignis, who stood in the doorway with wide eyes and parted lips.

Sitting in the chair pulled close to the bedside, Ravus put down the book he was reading and tilted his head your way. “Come look at our son.”

Ignis swallowed, walking across the room and sitting directly on the bed. He stared at the baby, swaddled in your arms. His eyes were closed; he’d been asleep for most of his life so far. They were a brilliant green, and you couldn’t wait for Ignis to see them. His perfect little bow lips and the soft tuft of hair that peeked through the blanket, a color that was neither yours nor Ravus’, should’ve been clue enough.

Apparently catching the horrible affliction that seemed to be plaguing you, Ignis’ eyes watered behind his glasses. “May I?”

You handed him over, leaning into the kiss that Ignis pressed to your mouth. He couldn’t stop staring at the baby, as if it were the greatest little thing. As much as you were telling yourself this was going to be the last fucking time you went through this, you couldn’t disagree.

“Thank you,” he breathed, looking from you to Ravus. “This is—” He cut himself off with a light laugh, the moisture at his eyes overflowing and catching at his cheek. Ravus lifted a hand, wiping away the tear with a thumb and answering Ignis’ flustering with a kiss.

Ignis would never stop flustering again.

—

On your way to the private library for some much needed time away from _everyone_ —having newly teenaged daughters attending St. Aera’s Academy was the most tiresome ordeal— you stopped in a corridor at the sound of two quiet voices.

“Did you ask papa?”

“Yes, and he said it’s a torture chamber.”

Looking around the corner, you spotted your sons standing in front of the door to your destination. They were up to something.

“He’s just trying to scare us,” the older one said. “Dad told me years ago that it was a storage closet.”

The younger one wasn’t buying it. “But mama and papa go in there for _hours._ What if they really are torturing people?”

Running a hand through unkempt silver hair, the older boy picked out what looked like a pin. “Well, if there’s any blood and guts, I want to see it for myself.”

As he began to bend and manipulate the pin, the younger boy tried to look through the keyhole. “I don’t see anything at all.”

You decided to stop them before they accidentally hurt themselves trying to break into a room that you knew, once they saw it, they would find completely boring. Rounding the corner, you put on a smile and spoke up.

“What’s going on?”

The younger boy hid behind the other, who quickly tucked the bent hair pin into a pocket. Their response was a simultaneous, “Nothing.”

You looked at the door, unassuming as it was, and put a hand on the knob. “Do you want to see the entrails I pulled out of a man in there this morning?”

Stupefied, they both nodded, the smaller peeking over the other’s shoulder.

“Good.” You loved your sons, you truly did, but this was the best part of parenthood for you. It was never good to lie, but they were clever, so you didn’t feel bad when your deceit only inspired creativity and curiosity. “I’ll make sure the cook serves them to you for dinner tonight.”

While the younger boy gasped, the other began to laugh. “Right, mother.”

You feigned a serious look. “You’re not ready for the torture chamber. Your dad only visited once, on a silent day, and it messed him up. He cried to the Astrals for help.”

His smile faded, and he backed away to avoid your hand as it tried to mess up his hair. “Really?”

You nodded. “Why don’t you go ask him? I think he’s in the music parlor with your father.”

When they bounded away moments later, probably full of questions about what horrors Ignis must’ve seen, you snuck into the private library and threw yourself down into the pillows. Ravus and Ignis would both be annoyed at you later for setting two very curious minds on them fueled with half-lies. Maybe they would even punish you. Oh my.

Everything was as it should be.

—

_The room was tense. Ravus hadn’t agreed to be Ignis’ therapist. There were adequate doctors for this already. It was meant to be a small reach out to let the other man know he wasn’t alone. They’d spoken at length the day the others left for Insomnia. He’d shown his concern for Ignis then, and it hadn’t suddenly ended now that the other man was finally showing signs of improvement._

_That didn’t mean he_ liked _Ignis. No matter how impressive his cooking was. He’d finished a serving of the cheesecake Ignis had made, trying his damnedest not to ask for more._

_“I will always love her,” Ignis suddenly said, his expression a soft sort of defensive._

_Ravus expected something like this. Picking fights was often a form of self harm when someone didn’t know how to lean into their improvements. “Rather bold of you to admit you vie for another’s partner.”_

_“As if you haven’t always known.” Ignis looked down at his own piece of cheesecake. He’d barely touched it. “I regret everything I did that led her to you.”_

_“You think of yourself too highly. Perhaps she was meant to be with me.”_

_“And I a mere learning experience, yes, as you’ve said.”_

_“Ignis.” Ravus sighed, scowling at the other man. “She is not the reason you’re here. Think about your more recent failings as an advisor. You’re paying for a string of terrible decisions, none of which involve her.”_

_“It’s difficult to not think of her when my presence in the manor has driven her to stay in the city.” He put down his fork, pushing the cheesecake away. “With Noctis so far away, I continue to question my purpose.”_

_Ravus hated the neverending spiral of a person who, for all intents, showed reasonable intelligence yet continued to let himself fall. He also hated the waste of a perfectly good dessert. “The only person you should be focused on is yourself. For the time being, forget her and Noctis. It’s you and I.” He resisted the urge to reach for Ignis’ dish. “If you continue to fret over absurd things, I’ll have you removed from the manor for wasting my time.”_

_“You keep eyeing my cheesecake.” Ignis waved a hand vaguely, pushing his glasses up with the other to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “Take it.”_

_Ravus pursed his lips, waiting a moment before acquiescing. “You have to tell the chef your recipe. I’ve never had anything like it.” It was a bold admittance, but by the way Ignis seemed to be crumbling today, he needed any and all reassurances._

_“That is as unlikely as my recovery here being a success,” Ignis sighed._

_Ravus’ jaw worked, and he bit back a snipe. This was one bad day among many good weeks thus far. Ignis, like so many others, like_ she _had, refused to see his own growth. Ravus watched him adjust his glasses and check his phone, a pout coming to the man’s mouth._

_“To what do I owe all of this personalized care today?”_

_It wasn’t the first time Ignis had asked why Ravus was personally concerned. He was doing this because he’d grown to realize Ignis deserved to be alright. He shared something with Ravus that no one else on Eos had. Perhaps he was being superstitious or sentimental, but Ravus felt it was important._

_In a dead stare, hoping the honesty of his words would drive away the doubt that was afflicting Ignis today, Ravus said, “I fear she may always love you, too. If that ever becomes the case, I want to be certain you’re capable of being there for her.” He watched Ignis’ tension melt into confusion. “As it stands, you can’t look after your prince, let alone yourself.”_

_Ignis looked down and away, a touch of shame drawing down the corners of his lips. Ravus didn’t like the look of it, but he wouldn’t apologize._

_He retained hope for a greater tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU has been incredibly fun!  
> Thank you **so much** for reading. <3


End file.
